New world: The Midnight eyed beast
by Crystalix The Dragon
Summary: "Crystal the guardiens are not pleased that you chasing some nightmares." Glint pointed out only to get a response in a long and low Hrrr. Crystal has been hunted by nightmares from creatures that he thought were just part of a story. But there all to much real. Rated M just in case
1. Prologue

**Me: HELLO EVERYONE! I'M BACK!**

**Crystal: About damm time **

**Charlier: Where were you?**

**Me: At home. Trying not to steal someone's internet to do this.**

**Crystal/Charlier: WHAT!?**

**Me: What? Look I'm back and that's all that matters right now so before we start this NEW story a few announcements. 1. I have still not read the whole series of the last dragon chronicles (Because the 3****rd**** and last one don't exist in my local area.) So please forgive me if I trip up on anything of importance. 2. I have not read the books in a LONG time so forgive me for that (I've just started to read Dark Fire to refresh my memory) But other from that that's it.**

**Crystal: I can't wait.**

**Me: Nor can I my friend.**

**Charlier: Fan boys.**

**Me/Crystal: We know.**

**Me: I do not own any of these characters but my own. Enjoy.**

Prolong

Charlier awoke in the middle of the night realising that her mate Crystalix was missing. Again. "Not again." Charlier mumbled picking her self up from the bed and slowly made her way to the training hall to find her useless mate.

"Crystal please let me sleep. We've worked on this for weeks." Complained a tired out Light dragon as he tried to sleep on some crates only for the crystal dragon to slap him across the face with his tail as he walked past.

"OW. You are an absolute asshole you know that." Pointed out Glint as he picked him self off the floor. That very comment made Crystal's day…well night.

"Ah Glint my dear friend I know I'm an asshole." He smiled Shifting to a human so he could work at his computer.

"But why are you so frantic about this? I know the guardians have basically made you their adviser on other worlds. But from what you've told me this world is really nothing special." Pointed out Glint as he tried to sleep again but was quickly up when bolt of lighting struck his tail.

"Glint it not just that I think that this world would be excepting to the dragon realms. It's…it's personal." He stuttered trying not to reveal his reasons.

"Crystal do you have any idea what time it is?" Questioned a very annoyed dragoness.

"Well I make it 4:30 Am. Why not a morning dragon." Mocked Crystal seeing his love in the state she was in.

"Ha, ha very fucking funny. But please come back to bed this can wait till tomorrow. Can't it?" She asked hopefully.

"No it can't." Even though her hope was missed placed. "Look me and Glint are have almost found it. Right Glint?" He asked only to find the light dragon passed out on the floor. Crystal just sighed and continued to work. "Look Charlier I NEED to get this done…I need to…to…" He tried to continue before passing out making Charlier laugh.

"That for saying I looked ugly…Bich." She smiled walking out of the hall after leaving a pillow under his head.

Crystal's dreams.

"Let me tell you a story shall I after all you are heading down a path that will be surrounded in mystery and judgment. You know of the tale about what happened to the last dragon. Don't you? The one about the human called Guinevere and how she preserved the dragon called Gawain fire tear. And how she preserved it in the ice of the north and in her very soul. Of course you do you grew up loving these stories didn't you?" Said the voice of Crystal ancestor.

"Then there is no question that you know how this was possible. How she struck a deal with the sibyl know as Gwilanna. Shush chid she's not here. I know about your burning hatred for the sibyl but haven't you asked your self why you hate her so much? Why at the very mention of her name you daydream about the many way's you would kill her. No? The let me tell you." Said the soothing voice as images of a little village append.

"It was long, long ago when Gwilanna was still a welcome part of society. She was the wise woman for her village, she was respected, loved but she had one weakness. The one that would destroy her and nearly killed you. Yes that's right your predecessor went to this world, his aims was what gave me my name, Knowledge. He wanted to know everything about this world, use it magic's, know it creatures, it history everything." She said as the image changed to the meeting of Gwilanna and Crystalix.

"In return she asked for the same about the dragon realms. At the time you were not sure after all the dragon realms holds power beyond the sibyl imaging but after time past the arrangement was for the best for them both till dragons soon were becoming extinct." The image shifted to the two pass on knowledge to each other and then to when the news that dragons were becoming extinct.

"Gwilanna proposed that you should do something about it, fight back. But you refused you said that 'everything must fade everything dose even dragons.' She refused to believe and in result it ended in violence." She said with sorrow in her voice as the image changed to the two arguing and readying for a fight.

"The battle went on and on all most never ending eventually it ended but I have not knowledge how. But what I do know is that she all most took your life and your tail, which you returned the favour by all most taking her sight as a price. But at the end as the sibyl laid on the ground you knew that it was fate that would decide her fate. So knowing this you left but as you did you set her home ablaze and spared the true about he personal life." She explained as the picture changed to Crystalix walking away from a burning hut with smoke wisping around his mouth.

"But yet you stayed to see the death of the last dragon but instead of the death you saw the dragon's name carried on through a pure child. You even flew over sea's to see what is called the North Pole be formed. But you knew that all of this would eventually come to light to the human's and the dragon realms so you swore you alleges to that world to protect it from everything from other worlds. Including the dragon realms." She finished with the last image of Crystal hovering over the north as it's water turned to ice.

"But now your predecessor is dead and you've taken his place and I know that the dragon realms and this world will join together in brotherhood for eternity. This much is certain but what isn't before you predecessor died he left knowledge for you here but I know not where. You belong in many worlds this is one such home; I wish you luck Crystalix and know this not all the enemies of the past die. They just move on." She warned as everything in Crystal's eyes faded

But before it did the light changed to darkness and a pair of dark night blue eye opened before him, and then blackened teeth. Not before long Crystal knew what this creature of the night was it was the twisted creature that was made by the ix. But before Crystal could do anything to stop it he heard and ungodly roar as the creature lunged into Crystal eyes.

Real world

Crystal screamed as he sat up awake from his nightmares. He was panting heavily and sweating from the horrors he saw in those midnight eyes. But Crystal kept repeating to him self over and over again. "It's just a dream not real. Oh no, no the ix are gone. Yes that right there gone, gone for good. No harm can come to me." Crystal shook him self-awake he feared the ix and the creature they had but not like this. This was true fear, pure fear and he had no idea why.

"Ah I need more sleep." He muttered to him self as he walked over to the computer where he was trying to find the world he was looking for. But it was done. It said the exact location of the world. Crystal could not believe his eyes of what he was seeing he then took a second to look around the hall only seeing shadows and a little bit of light. He just rubbed his eyes thinking that he was being paranoid till her heard an _Hrrr_ noise.

"Hello anyone there. I swear if it you Granite I'll kill you." He warranted the air. "I swear I'm going crazy." He muttered noticing that the portal was open. He just sighed and closed it. "I've got to stop leaving this open." He said as he closed down everything and left the hall to go to bed.

Little to his knowledge he was not the one who opened the gate in fact it was not of this world. In fact it was from certain clay dragon with one claw was holding a pencil and the other was a note pad. He let out some smoke rings and began to note something down on his pad.

As he finished he flew down past the sleeping light dragon and landed on the computer. He pulled the note of the pad and flew back up to his hiding spot. But the note said…

Welcome back Crystalix.

**Crystal: I like this.**

**Me: Me too.**

**Crystal: You have to. You're making it.**

**Me: Dose not means I have to like it but I like this A LOT.**

**Crystal: Fair point.**

**Me: Anyway I hope you guys like this intro so till next time.**

**All: May crystal guide you all.**

**Me: **_**Hrrr.**_


	2. The dragon reunion

Me: Were back

**Crystal: yes we are and have you had a hair cut?**

**Me: Yes and it was the longest wait in my whole life. Ever. Of all time.**

**Crystal: Ok we get it just hurry up and do the reviews all ready.**

**Me: Ah yes well I forgot to say that I don't have my Internet back at the time I'm writing this so I can't see the reviews at the moment. But I promise that I will mention them when I see them.**

**Crystal: Liar.**

**Me: Oh you're the one to talk mister secrets.**

**Crystal: And you're the innocent one now?**

**Me: Yes I am. Anyway enjoy.**

The dragon reunion

Glint groaned as he awoke from a much-deserved sleep. As he got up of the crate he started to think about the events of the last couple of weeks when Crystal started to lose it.

It started about a week or so ago when Crystal thought of the idea to try and find another world again. To see if they would like to make a pact with the dragon realms making both worlds equals in every way. But Crystal found a world that he loved with all his heart but soon he started to stay up all night and day trying to find it. He started to fall asleep in lessons. But he all ways said he was fine and he looked fine to but he wasn't. Every time he went to sleep at night he always woke up screaming but no one ever heard him.

Glint just shook the thought from his mind as he switched on the computer to see what time it was. 8:30 was his answer not even a full night sleep he got but that was not the lest of his problems as his gaze settled down on the note by the computer.

"Welcome back Crystalix." Glint read out loud as his eyes widened knowing they had a problem. "CRYSTAL!" Glint shouted running out of the hall making a near by laugh with joy as he stalled back down he knew his work was done.

"CRYSTAL!" Glint yelled down the hallways till he found his room. By then Glint had no breath to even knock on the door.

"Yes Glint what is it? And what happened to you? You look as red as Flame right now." Crystal groaned as he opened his door to see the once white scaled friend as red as a tomato.

"You…have …to …come …quick …its…Important …Can't wait…I need to lay down for a while…" He panted as he collapsed on the floor. At this point Charlier was standing by Crystal and Spyro and Cynder opened there door on the left to see what was going on.

"What the heck is going on out here?" Asked Cynder making Crystal and Charlier look in her direction. "What?"

"Why are you in Spyro's room?" Asked Charlier making her turn as red as Glint.

"Well…we were eh…Spyro a little help." She passed on the question to him making him go as red as she was.

"Guys I thought we all cleared up on who likes who." Crystal pointed out

"Oh yea that's right. Well it just…well I think you guys get why we didn't want you to know." Spyro explained getting a accepting nod from Crystal and Charlier.

"Oh yea forget about the passed out light dragon on the floor now." Glint muttered with his claw in the air.

"Ok then Glint show me this problem we have." Crystal said picking him up.

"Look I still don't see the problem about this note? I mean it just a note…" Crystal trailed off, as he not only saw the note but the object next to it. A small clay dragon with a note pad in one claw and a pencil in the other.

Crystal's jaw dropped in shock and excitement as he knew what and who this dragon was. "Crystal what is that thing?" Asked Cynder only to get an insulted _Hrrr _

"Ok please tell me you guys heard that and that I'm not going crazy?" Spyro asked looking around the hall to see if anyone else was there.

"Hush. Gadzooks is that you?" Crystal asked getting closer to the writing dragon. Which responded by blowing a smoke ring in his face.

Holy shit! Its is you." Crystal exclaimed coughing up smoke as the clay dragon flapped its wings and landed on Crystal horns.

"So Crystal who the hood ordainment." Mocked Charlier using her knowledge about the human world to insult him.

"Ignore her she's just cranky that she didn't get her sleep last night." Crystal mocked back and getting a response from Gadzooks in a _Hrrr _making Crystal laugh.

"What, what?" Charlier repeated looking at them both.

"Oh nothing just some dragontongue homer." Crystal laughed as he shifted to a human and got straight to work.

"Crystal what is that thing?" Asked Cynder only to get a smoke ring blow in her face.

"He's not a 'thing' Cynder. He's Gadzooks a writing dragon made by Elizabeth Pennykettle and was given to David Rain when he became their lodger. And curiosity has struck me to ask. How in the name of crystal did you get here?" Crystal asked setting his gaze on the small clay dragon who was looking in the other direction.

"You can't hide secrets from me. I'm sure you know that." Crystal warned Gadzooks who just blew a smoke ring and wrote down two letters on his pad and gave it to Crystal. Who dropped it in shock.

"Crystal what wrong?" Asked Charlier picking up the note and reading out. "Ix? What is an Ix?" She asked making Crystal twitchy as he walked around the equipment readying it for a journey.

"Ix? Ix were no Ix, no, no. There gone, dead, poof. No more no more Ix can hurt poor, poor Crystal. Oh no, no." Crystal muttered as if he was losing his mind.

"Crystal, Crystal? Hey snap out of it." Said Charlier slapping his across the face with her claw snapping him out of it.

"Wha…What the fuck happened to me?" Crystal asked holding his face from the blow.

"You were speaking nonsense say that the Ix can't hurt you. Crystal is this why you've been up late for the past week?" Asked Charlier worried for him.

"'_Sigh' _Gadzooks I know your going to leave as soon as I open the gate. So before you do, do me a favour." Crystal asked getting a nod from the dragon. "Good tell David that if I see that cold heartless bich I wont hesitate to kill her." Crystal said opening the gate for him. " And all so if you see the Fain tell them that crystal never die's. I just takes a new form." With a quick _Hrrr _from Gadzooks he flew through the gate and was gone.

"Crystal what going? Why wont you tell us?" Asked Charlier getting annoyed about the secrets.

"Charlier I wish I could tell you but…there are something's that you should never know. This being one of them. But you have to believe me when I say I wish I could tell you. But it's to painful to bare. Sorry." Crystal apologized making Charlier laugh as she rubbed her head in his chest.

"It's all right Chrisy I know you have things that you don't want us to know. But at some point you'll have to tell us." Charlier smiled at him.

"But wait Chrisy? Were did that come from?" He asked making her laugh more. "Thank you for understanding my little Phoenix but I have to go. I need to know that were safe…I need to know if she's dead." Crystal said with vile in his voice.

"Ok then I coming to." Charlier said pulling her self away from him making him sigh in defeat.

"There is no stopping you is there?"

"Nope."

"Fine. We leave after breakfast." He explained as he got everything ready for their trip.

**Me: CHRISY! HA, HA! Oh god this is going on twitter.**

**Crystal: You dare and I rip out your still beating heart and eat it.**

**Me: Oh well it worth it.**

**Crystal: Ok that's it get here. (Chases him out the room)**

**Charlier: Boy's. Till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you.**

**Me: **_**Hrrr**_** AHHHHHHHHH!**


	3. The Meeting

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the Christmas eve special.**

**Crystal: Really?**

**Me: Yes. Look I was planning to do an oneshot Christmas story but I couldn't come up with anything. But I still might do it around Boxing Day. Maybe.**

**Crystal: Better late then never. But I see you got your Internet back.**

**Me: Yes it's a miracle.**

**Crystal: It is the time for miracles. Shall we start?**

**Me: Yes we shall.**

The meeting

Meanwhile in another world a simple teenaged girl was wondering around one of her favourite places in the world unaware of the dangers that were mere steps away.

'I wonder if I'll ever see Gadzooks again. Or even David or even Alexa again. Ah so much stress!" She shouted in her mind confused if she would see them again.

"Why can't things be simple again!?" She shouted out loud getting the attention from a near by dog walker. She gave him a wave and continued walking. 'That was awkward.' She thought letting out a sigh.

But just as she was about to collect her thoughts she heard a near by crash like something fall out the sky taking out some of the near by trees with it. Lucy rushed to the source of the crash as she did thoughts raced though her mind. 'What could that be? Maybe David, Alexa or an injured dragon.' Thought like this continued through her mind till she saw a giant crater and in it was two humans arguing.

"Charlier it not my fault about the landing and besides it could be worse." Said one who was wearing a black jacket with blue jeans with a plane white top. But the most abnormal thing that Lucy saw was the fact he was wearing an amulet around his neck that had a gold chain that hooked around to what Lucy thought was two golden dragon holding a crystal.

"Yes I know Crystal but look at me? I'm human again. Explain that one mister science." Complained the other. She was wearing a red long sleeved top and dark blue jeans. But other from her bright ginger hair she seemed normal.

"Ok then. It simple we just…" The male stopped to sniff the air and stared right at Lucy who was now hiding in a bush.

"Crystal what is it?" Asked his friend now looking at Lucy too.

"Were being watched. Isn't that right! Lucy Pennykettle!" He smiled as the words fell from his mouth.

'How dose he see me? And how dose he know my name?' These were the questions that Lucy thought of as she was taken from her hiding spot to right in front of the two. But she didn't move.

She just looked up and tried to look innocent. "Eh hello…wait how did…?" She tried to asked as she got up off the ground. She noticed that one was mad while the other could not contain his excitement.

"I can't believe that you. Lucy Pennykettle is here. Standing right in front of me its so…" "Not right." Interrupted Charlier.

" Crystal she know who we are. Were fucked beyond belief." She complained pacing around the crater.

"Oh don't get your tail in a twist Charlier. She can be trusted." He tried to calm her.

"Oh yes I would love not to get my tail in a twist. IF I HAD ONE!" She shouted at the top of her voice.

"Wait you two aren't…" Lucy asked looking like she would not like the answer. "Human. Yes actually quite the opposite." Answered Crystal

"How is being a dragon the opposite?" Charlier asked still annoyed that she was human again.

"It very simple. See we have Hrrr and they have Hrrr." Crystal said lowing his voice close the end of his sentence. Knowing something was wrong.

"Crystal what in the name of the ancestors was that? You have a cold or something?" Knowing that what just happened was not instinctual.

"That's dragontongue." Answered Lucy. "Don't you two speak it?" she asked making Crystal cover his mouth and shake his head.

"Hello, hello. Ok I think that it passed. Anyway Lucy were here to…" Crystal yet again stopped and froze in place staring at some trees.

"Now what Crystal?" Said Charlier getting annoyed at her mate but she knew Crystal was not faking. "Crystal? Are you ok?" She asked looking at the same way he was only to see just some trees.

"Were glad to see you again Crystalix." Said a dark voice in Crystal mind as he stared into the midnight eyes of the creature that the others couldn't see.

"Were so pleased to see the last of his kind accept are invitation." Said the voice just then a payload of voices entered his mind. All talking at the same time making him hold his head in pain as he hit the floor.

"Crystal! Was wrong?" shouted Charlier going through his satchel trying to find something to help him. But in a bust of rage Crystal stomped the ground and as he did crystal surrounded him sending the two out side the crater.

"GO! The Ix is mine." He said as his staff appeared in his hand. As it did he smashed it on the ground sending a pulse of energy at the Ix making it screech in pain.

"Is that all the mighty crystal dragon has left." Mocked the creature making Crystal laugh.

"I revel your true face. Creature of darkness you shall hid in the dark no more." As he spoke these words. Charlier and Lucy could see the Ix for what it was. The black-scaled monstrosity, it was tall at lest the size of Flare, it stood on two legs with two arms but instead of hand it had claws and had a twin tail. But the one thing that scared Crystal to it very core was its midnight eyes.

"Crystal what is that?" Asked Charlier.

"Dead is what it is." He answered letting out a full fury battle cry as he ran toward it. As it papered to block Crystal teleported away as it look for it target something tapped it on the shoulder before it could turn it was smacked across the crater and fell in it. Crystal yelled with full fury as he jumped in the air about to land his killing blow of the creature only to get smacked by it tail.

As Crystal fell the beast revenged Crystal body with it claws. As Crystal screamed for help he found the strength to dig his hand in the earth and call forward a vine that grabbed a near by log and threw it at his attacker. Before it could recover Crystal shifted to a dragon and lunched his self at it throat. When his landed his mark Crystals jaws locked into place as he did he spun around and kicked it and jumped of and landed near by spiting out the creatures black and raised blood.

For what should have been a killing blow the creature shook it off as if a bee stung it. "Why wont you DIE!" Crystal yelled shifting to a human with crystal blade extended he was about to land a strike in its skull only to have been stopped in mid air with a excoriation pain in his chest.

"All that's light shall become darkness." Said the voice of the Ix in Crystals head as he looked down to see a black volcanic looking crystal knife in his chest with blood dripping off it. "Good bye dragon." It said as it threw the blade with Crystal on the other end across the crater.

With one victory the Ix turned its attention to the two sopping girls on the outside of the carter. "Don't worry you'll soon join him in darkness." It said as it made it apportion to the two only to be stopped by a sharp pain in its back. As it turned it saw Crystalix still bleeding and barley able to stand but he was alive.

"Forget about me." He mocked with pistols drawn he unloaded both clips in to it walking forward as he did. But soon Crystal was out of ammo and was in the reach of the creatures claws. Crystal was lifted up in the air gasping for air.

"FOOL! You think we can die? We are INMORTAL!." The Ix said about to finish him off.

"Yea…just one…think. Dose in look like I came here with out a plan B." He said plugging a crystal in its chest as it enter the Ix chest it started to pulse orange slowly then quickly. "Say hello to Malefor for me." Crystal mocked as he head butted the creature dropping him.

Crystal crawled away looking back to see the beast blown apart. Crystal never liked to kill but at that moment Crystal smiled with joy.

"Crystal are you ok?" Asked Charlier-helping Lucy up.

"Yea…is it odd that I have a craving for sprouts…" he said as he fainted and hit the floor.

Charlier and Lucy rushed to him and noticed that instead of red blood it was black. Charlier lifted up his shirt to see that the blade had been poisoned and it was spreading. Fast.

"Charlier." Crystal said faintly

"It going to be ok. You'll be ok." Charlier said ready to cry.

"Charlier."

"Shush you don't have to say anything you'll be fine just…"

"Charlier…aren't you forgetting…plan B." Crystal laughed handing her a small vile.

"I all ways have a…"

"Plan B." They said in unison as he fell unconscious. As he did Charlier poured the contented of the vile in Crystals mouth. And in second the poison faded away.

"He needs some rest. Is there anywhere were he can stay?" Asked Charlier looking at Lucy who nodded.

"Yes my house but don't expect my mum to be happy." She warned.

"I expected as much." Charlier muttered as she put Crystal on her back and walked with Lucy to her home.

**Crystal: Not bad for a Christmases chapter. I nearly get killed. Again.**

**Me: Oh stop being such a big baby. Any way I do hope you've enjoyed this have a marry Christmases and till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you. **


	4. Dragons, ancestors and food

**Crystal: Hey your back. Have a nice Christmases?**

**Me: What I can't hear you these new headphones I got for Christmases are so fucking loud!**

**Crystal: Then take them off.**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Crystal: I said take them off!**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Crystal: 'Holographic mix desk appears' I SAID TAKE THEM OFF!**

**Me: Ok, ok no need to be so loud.**

**Crystal: Oh fuck me. Just start this thing all ready.**

**Me: Ok. To Zilla: yea I did not start talking to walls thankfully ain't that right Mark.**

**Crystal: Whose Mark?**

**Me: My pet rock.**

**Crystal: Wait…what…a-are forget it.**

**Me: Right and I don't want to spoil how they end so I wont look them up but at this monument in time when I'm writing this I've just got the 7****th**** book. So after this you may not hear from me for sometime. Maybe. Any way let start this.**

Dragons, ancestors and food

"Will he be ok?" Crystal heard a voice say as he was starting to regain contentious.

"You asked that yesterday and I don't know. But he seems to be fine." Said another famine voice. Only for them both to stop when they heard Crystal gone waking up.

"Ah the fresh sent of lavender. Just what I need after looking at something so ugly." He laughed as he opened his eyes to see Charlie's. "Morning." He smiled.

"More like midday. Where the heck have you been?" She said restraining her self from swearing.

"Wow how long have I been out to make you stop swearing?" Crystal mocked only for Charlier eyes to change colour for a quick spilt second from green to what he thought was violet. "Eh…did I just…you know what forget It." He said trying to but his finger on what he just saw but all he did was make Charlier laugh.

"So he's alive." Said another helping him up off the bed. "My name is…"

"Zanna I know and its so good to…" Crystal interrupted

"Crystal!" Charlier interrupted. "Remember that its bad enough that we were attacked by…what ever that was and that these people know who we are and…"

"Charlier. Its all right I think everyone in this house has their share of secrets." Said Zanna trying to defuse the argument.

"'_Sigh' _Your right. Sorry but it just…well a lot to take in under a day." Charlier explained.

"Wait couple of questions. One were are we. Two how long was I out and three is the Ix dead." Crystal asked

"Ok then one you've been out for a day. Two yes the Ix is dead and three I think you should know were we are." Charlier smiled as Crystal eyes widened when Zanna showed him the scar on her arm.

"I think everyone else should now that your ok." She said as she led the two out the room and into the kitchen were the residents of the Pennykettle household were. Lucy was obviously the one that Crystal could recognize first seeing as he only just meet her 24 hours ago. The next was Elisabeth who was sitting in between Lucy and what looked like Arthur. Who were by the sound of it arguing about Lucy bringing him here.

"Should I say something?" Whispered Crystal to Zanna making her laugh getting the other three's attention.

"Oh we didn't know you were awake. Sorry my name is…"

"Elisabeth Pennykettle all so know as Liz." Crystal interrupted only to get a dig in the arm by Charlier.

"Ow. ok I'm sorry but I can't help my self." Crystal complained

"Hatchling." Charlier laughed.

"Yes well you can call me Liz and you have my thanks for saving Lucy." She thanked trying to get the two to stop fighting.

"No problem I could not stand there and do nothing now could I? Any way is it ok if I get something to eat? Not meaning to be rude but I have not eaten anything for a day." Crystal replied as his stomach crowed.

"Not at all let me get you something to eat." Said Liz getting up and getting him something. "Please sit. May I ask why are you here? Your friend told us much but she never said why you're here." Liz asked the questioned that everyone was thinking.

"Yes well I guess I have to tell some time. Ok I've been plagued by dreams of my predecessor for the past two or so weeks now. An I want to know what link my past self have with this world." He answered true fully

"So that's why you've been acting wired lately. Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Charlier now knowing what was wrong with him.

"I didn't want you to worry about it and lets say he was around some…colourful characters." Crystal explained

"If I may ask why do you count your past self as someone different? He's trenchantly you." Asked Arthur finally saying something.

"Right you are but he's not me I'm just his way of living on. You see he only sent part of his self to the human world and the unlucky person who ended up to be apart of this stupid…"

"Crystal." Interrupted Charlier seeing that he was getting upset.

"Thanks Charlier but you don't need to be so protective over me." Crystal laughed.

"Yes well even now you must say that you're not doing to bad in life now right?" She smiled

"That's true I do have great friends and a mate that can't stand me when I play music on stage." Crystal mocked seeing as the last time he preformed on stage he was drunk too.

"Very funny. Now eat before I turn your food into ash." She threatened as smoke exited out of her nose.

"Yes mother." Crystal joked again only for Charlier eyes to flash violet again.

After he finished eating he had to ask. "Ok why dose your eyes keep changing colour."

"You're the one to talk." Charlier smirked. Crystal knew exactly what that meant as he formed a crystal shard in his hand and saw what she meant. His eyes were violet.

"Ok that's tripe." He admitted. "Why didn't someone tell me about this? Seriously _Hrrr._" Crystal said as he finished he covered his mouth knowing what he just did.

"Its ok the same happened to your friend it will pass." Liz said calmly. "Can you try talking and if you can't speak English I'll translate."

Crystal nodded and tried to say 'hello' but all that came out was "_Hrrr." _Crystal said once he did he just groaned and his head on the table.

"Hey don't worry about it Chrisy just give it an hour. You'll be fine." Charlier confected him making him smile.

"When are you leaving?" Asked Lucy changing the subject.

"Today."

"Not till I'm finished." Crystal said in dragontongue.

"What do you mean? We need to go." Argued Charlier.

"No you do I don't. I'm not leaving till I find out why my past self was here and till I'm sure the Ix don't threaten any world." Crystal responded in part dragontongue part English.

"Then I'm staying too." Charlier argued back.

"No I need you back home to warn everyone in the dragon realms and all worlds that are allied to it." Crystal spoke in English.

"Ok but were are you going to stay. Hmmm." Charlier pointed out.

"Here." Liz suggested. "We still do have a empty room and it the least we could do after what happened."

"See Charlier I need to do this." He pleaded making her sigh.

"Fine. I'll go but you have to promise to stay safe." She said

"I will." Crystal responded.

"I was not talking to you." she said looking at the others. "He's he biggest pain that anyone should suffer. But he's my pain so please look after him."

" We will." Liz promised.

"Ok bye Crystal don't get into any trouble with out us." She smiled heading for the back garden. She walked out into the middle of the garden and waved goodbye. "Take care."

"You to." Crystal and Charlier whispered to each other as Charlier disappeared in a purple light.

"So where's the rest of the family." Crystal smiled

Me: Sorry is this was rushed but I didn't have much time

**Crystal: Its all good.**

**Me: I hope so any way till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you.**

**Me: Hrrr**


	5. I insist

**Me: Ok I'm back once again.**

**Crystal: Are you ok?**

**Me: Me yea just tired up late reading you know the daily thing.**

**Crystal: Reading Fire ascending right?**

**Me: Yea I think I need to lay down for a while. (Collapse on bed) **

**Crystal: Sure you do that. Ok to Zilla: Yes pet rock don't worry I think he's gained back some of his sanity.**

**Me: No stay away killer charismas tree get away.**

**Crystal: I did say 'I think he gained some of his sanity back.' And I have no idea were Person is but oh well he'll be back soon hopefully. Any way enjoy.**

I insist

After Charlier left Crystal was introduced to the other residents of the household which Crystal could not hold his excitement for. So in an attempt to calm him down Liz decided to show him where he'll be sleeping for the time.

"So here's were you'll be staying. I hope it good enough we weren't expecting another lodger for some time." She explained opening the door to an all most bare room that was only filled with a desk, wardrobe and bed.

Crystal just smiled as said. "Please don't worry about it. I think I have some stuff back home that can lighten the place up a bit." He said as he pulled out a wallet from his pocket and handed Liz some money.

"It's ok you don't need to…" "Please it the at lest I can do." Crystal interrupted her and seeing as there was no point in arguing Liz took the money.

"May I ask were did you get this?" She asked afraid about the answer.

"What? Just because I was running for two years of my life dose not mean a stole any of it." Liz just looked at him not buying it. "Ok once or twice but come on I got rid of all that money ages ago. I got this by exchanging some gems to pounds." He explained sitting down on the bed.

"So what your plan if can ask?" Liz questioned

"Sure its simple really wait till they make the first move." Crystal smiled

"That's it." Liz said surprised.

"Yep oh and don't worry I swear on my life that nothing will happen to you or anyone." Crystal said as if he would die before any harm would come to them.

"But shouldn't you ask for help?" Liz asked

"Yes ask for help to fight invisible aliens that only I can see. Hmmm yes the guardians will have to believe that one. Look as much as I would love to have help I need to do this alone. I scared that if I ask for help that…" Crystal stopped as images flashed through his mind of villages being torn apart by fear.

"Crystal are you ok?" Liz said worried when he closed his eyes and begun to speak in tongues.

Crystal sat back up quickly and stood up shaking his head in disbelief. "God damm it what wrong with me." He whispered looking out the window only to hear the cackling of crows out the window.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked seeing that he was growling at the birds.

"Nothing. Its nothing I just need some air." He said leaving the room with Liz close behind as he went for the back door.

"Were are you going?" She asked as Lucy and Zanna saw were he was going.

"For a fly and need to think things through." He said as he looked at the crows that were sitting on the fence. Then wisps of red energy started to form around his mouth. "Stupid birds." He whispered as he let out a fear filled screech at them making them disband in different directions. When that was done he shifted into a dragon and extended his wings taking off into the skies.

"What was that about?" Asked Lucy looking at her mother who was in deep thought.

"I know that look. Are you thinking of…" Zanna was cut off by a nod form Liz. "Are you sure. We barely know him."

"Yes I think he needs help to remember that he's not alone." Liz responded turning back to go back in the house. Leaving Lucy and Zanna looking at each other.

"Let's hope she's right." Zanna said turning back. Leaving Lucy looking up at Crystal as he flew into the clouds which made her smile.

'Hope he likes her.' She thought as she went back inside

Crystal landed in what he thought was the library gardens he began to walk around thinking about what he was going to do only for his thought to be interrupted by the laughing of a old crone. 'See I knew you would come back dragon. I know you better than you know your self but what's this he's grown a spine.' This ended with the cackling laugh.

"Ah I said enough!" Crystal shouted sending a bolt of lighting at a near by tree only for when it hit it continued longer that it should. Which was not natural Crystal walked up to the tree and saw a hole that it made. He hastate a bit before putting his hand in the tree he managed to fit half his hand in before something clapped on and started to claw into his arm.

Crystal never felt a pain like this in this life or his past it felt as he was being branded by lava. But as soon as it started it stopped and his arm was released leaving his on the cod ground in pain. "Pitiful child." Spited and old, old voice that Crystal knew to well.

"Y-you should know. You predictably raised me." Crystal stuttered as he tried to get up.

"I taught you to well." Said the old voice.

"You taught 'him' to well not me." Crystal corrected holding him self up by holding onto a tree.

"Yes I thought I sensed a change in your auma when you arrived. How's Shala?" She asked as if this was a normal in counter.

"Trapped on a moon in another world. Still crazy just like you. So were are you sibyl I hate talking to my self." Crystal pointed out then out of the shadows a figure of a woman appeared in rotten robes and hair that look like it was never looked after for centauries and wiled life had taken over it.

"So Gwilanna still staying with the same old look. I have to say it suits you." He mocked only for the mark on his arm to burn up it unimaginable temperatures sending him back to the ground again.

"And your wit will all ways get you in trouble. Crystalix. But yet you were my best apprentice I had." She said making Crystal surprised.

"Yea well you were my best student Gwilanna. So how's this going to end? We fight till dawn till one tires the other out and finish each other off like last time." He asked getting on his knees.

"No this time we leave each other. Seeing as I just gave you something you wanted." She Said making Crystal look at his arm to see three lines. "Remember what I taught you but you could never use. Well you can now."

"This doesn't make sense I thought…" "There were only female sibyls. Yes but life changes like you." She interrupted him.

"Well if you think this changes things between us your wrong." Crystal said firmly as if he was holding him self-back.

"I know. Go before they find you. And tell Liz good luck." She smiled which sent shivers down Crystals spine.

"I will." He said shifting to a dragon and taking off into to sky. "By the way here." He said throwing a crystal shard at the ground by her feet. "You wanted a gift of crystal. Here it is enjoy a new life." He said leaving her and the crystal and headed back home.


	6. The Return

**Crystal: Are you ok?**

**Me: Yea just needed a good nights sleep.**

**Crystal: Meaning you got 6 hours sleep**

**Me: Yes. To the reviews. To Zilla: This is based after Dark fire seeing as I've read fire world but I'm still reading fire ascending so again I still don't know what happens but I think I have a good idea.**

**Crystal: Hey what about the part were he points out my new powers.**

**Me: I was getting to that. Any way yes I thought why the hell not lets brake the lore. I mean why not. Ok on a completely different note there is an author called ****TheRepublicanBrony who needs help with his first fanfic seeing as not many are reading it (or the name of the fanfic is called Two Wastelanders and A Pony) When I was reading it I thought it was funny so is anyone is interested in a MLP crossover with fallout ****then here's one for you…well for anyone really. Any ways enjoy.**

The return

Crystal flew back but on his way he noticed that it was dark (Clouds as well don't help too) making things harder for him to see but he made it never the less. But when he left it was only 5:00 he wondered how long he was talking with the sibyl.

When he made his re-entry in the Pennykettles back garden and walked up to the back door (That was oddly unlocked) he saw Lucy sitting in the kitchen. Crystal instead of opening the door turned his human body into shadows and seeped through the door frame, reforming on the other side he slowly made his way to Lucy tapping her on the shoulder. But when she looked nothing was there but as she turned around she saw Crystal sitting on the other side of the table eating an apple.

"AH! Don't scare me like that." She scowled making Crystal laugh and chock on the bit of apple he was eating.

"Oh god that was worth it. Where is everyone?" He asked coughing up the bit of apple he was trying to eat. Only to incinerate it in his hands.

"Asleep. Where did you go?" She asked noticing that he was scratching his arm.

"Oh me nowhere just went to look around. Which reminds me were is he bracer I had on when I came here?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Oh that well it kind of broke." The shock of the made Crystal just face palm and sigh. "But Gwendolen and I are trying to fix it." This just made Crystal laugh.

"Don't get me wrong but that bracer has had thousands of years worth of technology and magic in it with a complex A.I at it centre. But if you want to try go for it just a word of advise. That the A.I that is installed in it wont be too happy that you taken it upon your self to fix it just be careful. Is all I'm saying." He explained removing his hand from his head. But when he did his jacket sleeve fell down revealing the burn marks on his shirt.

"Is that…" "Not what it looks like." Crystal interrupted with I sigh.

"See my past self went to this world looking for a reason to live and he found it in a sibyl. They taught each other everything about each other worlds. But my past self could never use the magic this world had to offer and when they went their separate ways. Violently. My Past self had all ways know how to use the magic but never could." Crystal explained getting up to get a drink.

"Let me guess what it…" "Gwilanna." The both said in unison.

"Wait that means she's…" "Alive yes but only partly." Crystal explained.

"We have to tell my mum she will know what to do." Lucy said in a panic.

"Don't worry she know while I'm here I wont hesitate to kill her out right." He said extending one of his blades to examine it. "And she knows it so she will stay away from you guys. But if she dose threaten any of you _'laugh' _She wont be a problem for both of us. But if you still think is wise to tell you mum go ahead but I beg of you don't tell them about this." He said showing the mark to her. "Please."

"Ok. But I am going to tell her about Gwilanna ok." She said

"Of course but I think we better wait till morning." He suggested as he went back to the back door and opened it. It now had begun to rain, which made Crystal sigh. "But I'll never miss the British weather. Hey you want to see something cool?" He asked getting a nod from Lucy.

"Ok watch." He said was he held up his arm toward the garden as if from nowhere vines crawled up the doorframe and onto his arms. When this was done vines started to grow from the ground and started to form a sheltered walkway from the rain.

"Shall we." Crystal said walking outside with Lucy. The shelter ended half way down the garden when they reached it Crystal just sat down and Lucy soon followed.

"This is amazing." She said in awe making Crystal laugh.

"Yea you and Charlier both. I did the something for Charlier when we came back after spending two weeks in a different world. Ah good times." He smiled at the thought.

"Do you like her?" Lucy asked making him laugh even more.

"Is it that obvious. Yea I do with all my heart. That's why I don't want her here. You know the whole thing with the Ix and Gwilanna I don't want them to harm her." He explained getting a sympathetic nod from Lucy.

"So what world did you spend two weeks in?" She asked making a smile appear on his face.

"Well you see…" Crystal was interrupted by the screaming from the sky and a painful thud into the ground in front of them.

"Glint I told you lady's first. Other wise that will happen." Said a rather smug voice that was still flying above them.

"Oh screw you Syla. You pushed me." Said a rather annoyed light dragon as he climbed up from the crater he made. "Oh hey Crystal."

"Hi Glint." Just then Syla made a smooth landing. "And hi to you too Syla."

"Hi Crystal would you please tell my idiot mate here that he should let a dragoness through a portal first." She asked him

"And would you tell my ape brain mate that she's wrong in every way." Just then they both looked at he crystal dragon.

"Eh well I would say…so hey why are you guys here?" He asked trying to avoid the question.

"Oh yea the message. Glint." Syla passed on.

"Yea the guardians are not happy about you chasing some nightmares." Glint pointed out only for Crystal to respond with a long a low _Hrrr_.

"Ok what the hell was that?" Asked Syla Making Crystal and Lucy laugh as they begun to talk in Dragontongue.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Asked Glint getting annoyed at the two, which made them do it more.

"Ok, ok Lucy I think we stopped messing with them before glitter ball and candle stick decide to put on a light show." Crystal mocked making Lucy laugh.

"Oh very funny Chrisy." Glint snapped back. "But you have to come back."

"Oh really make me. look I respect the gardenias as much as the next dragon but when every world is in danger I'm not moving a muscle till the job is done. Got it." Crystal explained making Syla smile

"True. Many dragons believe you ideas that are world maybe in danger and are getting ready for the worst. And the guardians are being pushed to believe what you're saying it true. So I think they have to let you go." Syla smiled.

"You can't be serious Syla we were told to get him back and your saying we leave him here." Glint said in disbelieve getting a nod from Syla. "Fine."

"Glad we agree. Good luck Crystal we will make sure everything is safe back home." Syla explained opening another portal. "Come on Glint."

"Ok look I'm just looking in the portal not going…AHHHHH!" He said as Syla tripped him up with her tail.

"I never said that I didn't push him in now did I." She laughed as she jumped in after him when that was done Crystal fixed the crater that had been made. He returned to the conversation that he was about to have with Lucy.

"So where was I oh… yes have you ever heard of the world of Equestria…"

Later

After about 3 or 4 hours of talking Lucy finally collapsed asleep leaving Crystal with the duty of taking her inside and leaving her in the living room. And getting rid of the shelter he made which was easy.

After that he sat in the kitchen waiting till morning but as he was he spent most of that time looking at the mark that Gwilanna gave him. And trying to remember his training that she had given him. So he decided to spend his time awake in meditation.

**Me: Wait I didn't know you meditated?**

**Crystal: shush. How else do you think I keep my sanity?**

**Me: Fair point. Anyway till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you.**

**Me: **_**Hrrr**_


	7. So what happened?

**Crystal: Have a good new years?**

**Me: Ah my head.**

**Charlier: Leave him alone Crystal he was up all night and I think he drank alcohol for the first time.**

**Me: Hmmm**

**Crystal: Are poor dear 'takes out to cooking pans and smashes them together'**

**Me: AHHH! Crystal you asshole. I'm not hungover. I'm just tired I think my body clock has shattered.**

**Crystal: Oh**

**Me: And if I was hungover do you really thing I would be doing this. Seriously you'll have to be crazy.**

**Crystal: Well you are**

**Me: Can it. There are no reviews so lets start this thing.**

So what happened?

Liz made her way down the sitars to the sound of someone cooking which would usually be her. But not today it turns out as she entered the kitchen she saw her new lodger cooking.

"Oh hey Liz don't mind me just trying to cook." He explained as he threw some bead in the air and proceeded to use his flame element to cook it and keep it in the air. When he was done the toast fell on a ready plate waiting for it.

"What's this about?" Liz asked taking a seat trying to act like this was normal.

"Oh my way of saying 'I sorry for act so weird and leaving and not coming back till late at night'" he explained with a smile. "And if I make an apostle of my self then that's a bonus too." He said as he pored a ready-made omelette on a plate and gave it to Liz "Enjoy."

"Since when did you cook?" She asked

"About 2 hours ago. I never cooked in my life so it would be ashamed if my first meal were tainted with food poisoning." Liz just stared at him. "Ok maybe I should shut up now."

"Where's Lucy? She wasn't in her room." Asked Liz moving on the conversation from food poisoning.

"Oh she's in the living room. She said she couldn't sleep or said she wanted soup. But I differently think it was about sleep." Crystal lied not wanting to bring up what happened the night before.

"Right. Well I better go and help Arthur out of bed. Please can you clean up without using you powers." She asked getting a nod from Crystal as she left. As soon as she did he was gong to use his element of water to clean the mess till he saw the listening dragon on top of the fridge.

"Oh come like I was going to do it." He tried to explain only for him to fix his glasses and keep on looking at him. "Ok fine we'll do it your way." Crystal said giving in.

By the time Liz came back with Arthur the mess was cleaned up without cheating and Crystal had all ready dished out Arthur breakfast too. "What that smell?" He asked

"Crystal made breakfast for us." Liz explained guiding him to the table.

"Should I go wake up Lucy?" Asked Crystal trying to be helpful.

"Yes please." Liz replied as Crystal got another plate and put Lucy breakfast on it a left the room.

When he entered the living room he saw that Lucy was still asleep. "This should wake her up." Crystal whispered to him self as he carefully put the plate close to her noise as she begun to notice the smell she followed it only to fall off the couch.

"Well morning sleepy head." Crystal said trying not to laugh at her.

"Ow what was that?" She asked still dazed till she saw what Crystal was holding in his hand.

"Here." He said giving the plate to her. "Look remember what we agreed. We tell you parents about Gwilanna that's it. Ok"

"Ok look I don't see why your so worried about them knowing?" She asked

"Oh yes like it normal for this to happen to a guy. Look maybe your right." Crystal gave up

"I am and I know if you lie to them it will only make things worse." She explained making Crystal sigh in defeat.

"Ok lets tell them about the whole thing. Crystal have mercy on me." Crystal prayed as he and Lucy went to the kitchen.

After everyone had finished Lucy after many minuets of trying to get him to talk but eventually he did. He explained everything from the events at the gardens from the fight his predecessor and Gwilanna had many years ago. To Crystal's surprise they were understanding and never said anything but just listened not saying a word.

"So that's it. Several years of history in one…make that and hour and half. I think I'm going to be sick." Crystal said putting his head on the table.

"Well we're glad you told us." Liz said understanding with Arthur nodding in agreement. "But why did you not tell us sooner?"

"Because…I don't know. Look if you don't want me here because of all the danger I bring everywhere I go I…" "Its all right." Interrupted Liz.

"I think we all seen a fair share of danger. And I think its fair that we help you seeing as you did save Lucy and if what you say is true you'll need help." Liz smiled at him

"Ha. Thanks but till I know what's going on I'm just going to act like a normal half dragon half human with ability that I should not really have." He joked

"Join the club." Lucy laughed. "So what you plan?"

"I help getting my bracer working, get a job and try to fit in. Nothing to hard surly." He replied trying to convince him self.

"Right you say that now. But get a job where and doing what?" Lucy asked making Crystal laugh as his guitar appearing his hand and plunked it tunelessly with a smile on his face. "Ah I thought washing dishes would fit me. Now if you'll excuse me I need some sleep I've been up all night." He said leaving for his room

After several hours everyone getting ready to leave everyone was gone but Lucy who thought it would be a good idea to check up on Crystal. So she made her way to his room and quietly opened the door with thoughts of revenge for scaring her last night going through her mind only to be stopped by what she saw.

She saw Crystal awake sitting by the table with what looked like star maps spared across it. "Crystal what are you doing?" She asked making him jump and try and cover the paper up.

"Wha…I thought you were gone I-I." He stuttered as she made her way to the maps.

"I didn't know you were into this type of thing." She said looking at the hand drawn maps.

"I'm not I-I _'sigh' _Ok fine look ever since I went to the dragon realms the night sky amazed me but no one thought about drawing the stars. So I started to do it and now every time I go to a different world I have to draw out the stars." He explained.

"But it day how can you see them?" Lucy asked making Crystal pull out his amulet from under his shirt.

"With this I can do anything I want. I can bend reality brake the law of physics. Anything including seeing the stars during the day." He explained putting it back

"Why don't you want people to know?" She asked getting a proper look at them.

"I don't know I thought it was stupid. Guess I need to get out more." He admitted giving Lucy a great idea.

"Then why don't we?" She suggested.

"What?"

"How about I show you around. Hmmm. Seeing as you're trying to act normal people need to see you out there. What do you say?" She explained.

"Why not. Just let me get ready."

**Charlier: Crystal?**

**Crystal: Oh don't give me that look she was just trying to be nice.**

**Me: Sure she was.**

**Lucy: I was.**

**Me: Who the heck did you get hear?**

**Lucy: 'points at Crystal' **

**Crystal: Yes and?**

**Me: Ok this I just getting weird. Till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you.**

**Lucy: **_**Hrrr**_

**Me: Hey.**


	8. Unpleasant welcomes

Me: Welcome back everyone

**Crystal: Yea welcome. Hey is Person back yet?**

**Me: He is and with a whole heap of reviews. Just so I don't offended you I wont respond to all of you reviews because well there's a lot.**

**Crystal: Yea you're telling me.**

**Me: To the reviews. To Person: Glad your back again. Ok now for the big part. 1. No Crystal is not going to turn into a girl even though he acts like it.**

**Crystal: Hey!**

**Me: 2. Wait let me see this 'Reads review on chapter 4' Hey Crystal looks like you've got dragon fans.**

**Crystal: Really. Cool.**

**Me: 3. how can you give up after book 3 and I can understand why because you can't find the other (Believe me I took me a while to find the 7 one and I still need to find the 3****one. Its really hard to find apparently.) Sorry I didn't mention you other reviews there is just so many that I will more likely spend half on it sorry. To Zilla: Yea I'm glad he's back to. Any way let spin this new shit.**

**Crystal: You've got to stop talking to vinyl.**

Unpleasant welcomes

Crystal was more or less being dragged around the town of Scrubbley like a rag doll but it was never the less still fun. For once ever since he left the human world people weren't giving him (What he called) The look. Where everyone would stare at him like he had some sort of disease. But instead of that people just never thought to look at him he looked human that's all that they cared about. Even they were all to wrong.

But after 2 or so hours of walking around town they were both tired out (Crystal being the one who gave in first) they decided to take a detour on their way home through to library gardens instead.

"Well I have to say this place is a lot better that I imagined." Crystal admitted using a stick he found to keep him self from falling over.

"I'm glad you think so. I thought you would hate it here you know living in a big city full of dragons and all." She said acting like it was nothing.

"Yea well for most of my life I lived in a village out in the middle of nowhere. So I guess its good the be in a place that reminds me of home…well my first home." He said reminiscing of his family as an idea came to his head.

"Hey has anyone decided to open a club or a music shop at all around here?" He asked only for Lucy to shake her head as a smile appeared on Crystal's face. "Oh ok. I guess there will be a first time for everything." He mused to him self.

"Hey isn't this the place where you saw…AHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as something grabbed a hold of her leg.

"Oh no you don't." Crystal said as he set the thing a blaze. It turned out to be a vine.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You should run before…" "Before what Crystal dear." Interrupted the vile words of a Sibyl.

"Ah Gwilanna or is it still aunt to Lucy." Crystal mocked as he drew one of his blades and a pistol appeared in another. "I gave you what I owe you so let not involve the little one shall we." He said aiming it the sentence at Lucy.

"Hmmm no. You see you never thought to think what I would do with this." She said pulling out a crystal from her pocket. "Did you?"

"I know what you were going to do. You were going to restore you physical being and live on for another thousand years till someone like me cuts you down again." Crystal mocked as the Crystal in Gwilanna hands flew out and into his.

"I have a plan B for everything sibyl do if you don't mind well be off. Come on Lucy." Crystal said as they both turned around to leave only for a lightning bolt to fly past their heads.

"I will not be treated like that!" She shouted demanding respect.

"Hmmm yea you deserve to be treated like that. Try it again I dare you." Crystal threatened not even looking at her. "No not going to try. That's what I thought."

As they walked away Gwilanna fired another bolt straight for Crystal's back. Only for the charge to be disbanded by a fielded of some kind. As Lucy screamed and looked up to see that Crystal was the one holding it. With the mark on his arm burning through his shirt. "You should have left sibyl." He said tuning to face her with his eyes burning red with hatred. "You would have lived longer." He said as he unleashed several bolts of lightening at her all landing their mark.

"I hate to kill. I hate it I never wanted to do it." He said standing over the petrified body. "But you focused my hand." He said with the rage in his voice and one blade extended to her neck. "May crystal have mercy on your soul. For I have none." He said rising his voice about to land the strike. Only to be stopped by some one tackling him to the ground.

To Lucy's surprise she knew the man who did the deed. And knew him well. "Tam." She said in disbelieve only for the man to turn around and smile at her. "Hello again." He replied as Crystal got back up to his feet.

"You idiot! Everything would have been normal! NORMAL!" Crystal yelled in rage ready to strike his attacker down.

"This is not you Crystal we all know that. Come back to us and please don't do this. Your batter than this." Tam tried to reason with him.

"No! This…this is not me. AH! Get out of my head!" He said coming back to his senses again.

"Crystal." Said Lucy who was standing over him. "I haven't known you for long. But I know this is not you." Once she said that a smile appeared on Crystal's face again and he started laughing.

"You know how many times I've lost it only to come back by someone pleading to my good nature." He laughed as he got up.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked

"Yea. Just lost it." He explained.

"That's one way of putting it." Said Tam extending his hand to Crystal. "I'm sure you know my name all ready."

"Tam am I right." Crystal said shaking his hand.

"Wait you two know each other?" Asked Lucy.

"No but I wouldn't made to get too." Tam replied.

"I would too. But…Look out!" Crystal shouted pushing the two away as a bolt hit Crystal. Only to be stopped by encasing him self in crystal.

"I will have what is mine dragon. Be sure of it." Said Gwilanna as she fled the seen.

"Crystal! Are you ok?" Asked Lucy getting up to see the crystal on his body began to dissipate.

"Oh yea I can't exactly be a dragon if I can't take a bolt or two." He laughed shaking his head. "Can we go now. I need to get the sent of witch off my cloths."

Me: Ok sorry if this is lacking but oh well shit happens Crystal: True Me: Any way till next time…

**All: May crystal guide you.**

**Gadzooks: **_**Hrrr**_

**Me: Oh come on!**


	9. Why is life so complicated?

**Me: Welcome back.**

**Crystal: You need to think of something else to say.**

**Me: Oh what like HEY GUYS ITS CRYSTALIX BACK AGAIN FOR ANOTHER EXCITING CHAPTER!**

**Crystal: Maybe.**

**Me: Oh god. Ok to the reviews. To Person: Sorry that I could not answer all you questions in FULL detail such a shame.**

**Crystal: Please stop sounding like that witch.**

**Me: do I sound like that 'Nod's in agreement' Ok I'm stopping that now. Any way your lucky that you school has one.**

**Crystal: But yours dose**

**Me: Yes but its all ways locked. To Zilla: Well who now's. Well I do sort of. But yes when I make crossovers and humans are in that world then (To bled in) Crystal will be human for most of the time. Any way enjoy.**

Why is life so complicated?

The three made their way back home in silence and without incident. When they reached the destination Crystal and Lucy checked to see if anyone was home (Other from the dragons of course) And when it was clear Lucy brought Tam in as Crystal made his way to his room to find something.

"So…how've you been?" Lucy asked trying to make conversation-making Tam laugh.

"Lucy were both not just some strangers that met in an elevator." He pointed out making Lucy blush as red as a tomato. "But to answer your question good." He smiled at her.

"That good…hey Tam have you ever thought…you know…about…" "LU-CY!" Crystal interrupted either saving her the embarrassment or delaying the inevitable. But that was the lest of her problems as Crystal ran out of his room (As a dragon) With paper of charts flying out the room with him.

"We need to check on Gwendolen. Now." He said get only up two steps before Lucy asked

"What wrong?" Crystal sighed in annoyance.

"Look as a self defence mechanism Fox was upload a virus to him self that spared at an alarming rate if anyone was trying to access his files." He explained

"And this is a problem because…?" Tam led on

"Because the virus is him self and it takes over what ever is trying to access him. Manacle, organic even…" "Gwendolen!" Lucy shouted as she stormed right past Crystal up the stares making him fall only to be caught by Tam.

"Let never speak of this again." Crystal said getting up.

"Agreed." Said Tam as they both rushed after Lucy.

To Lucy's surprise her room was incredible quiet and there was no sight of Gwendolen or the bracer. When Tam and Crystal caught up with her they saw her tear up her room looking for them both.

"Are you just going to stand there or help me?" She said making the tow look at each other and rush to help her.

"Why did you not warn me about this?" She asked looking behind her computer.

"I never thought he would do it. He programmed to protect everything he has instilled and be as ruthless as possible to protect it. I never got the time to fix that." He explained as he opened Lucy's wardrobe.

"Eh guys I found them." Crystal said in shock. When everyone gathered around to see what made him so speechless. They saw Gwendolen with the bracer in her claw but something was off. Her eyes where blue.

"Gwendolen?" Lucy asked afraid what would be her response.

As they all look for a response the IT dragon just looked at them. And opened her maw to what fallowed shocked everyone to their core. "What the heck are you lot looking at?"

Everyone especially Lucy was shocked to see the dragon speak English. "Gwendolen?" Repeated Lucy.

"No well sort of…Crystal can you explain?" She or he asked.

"I'm guessing where talking to Fox right?" Crystal asked getting a nod to confirm his theory. "Right your shearing a body with Gwendolen right?"

"NOOO! How long did it take you to figure that one out." Gwendolen or Fox said.

"Yep Fox. Is there any way you can go back into the bracer?" He asked making Gwendolen or Fox tap there chin with there claw.

"Yea I think so." This made everyone sigh in relief. "But what if I don't want to?" And they're the tension again.

"Fox you can't be serious now? I mean we have a crazed sibyl after us and the Ix. I need you back were you belong. And its not you right its not your body." Crystal explained only for them to take flight.

"You'll have to catch me first." He or she said As they flew out the room.

"HEY! Get back here you bitch." Crystal said as he changed to a dragon and jumped at the door and prepped him self to the to the bathroom door. (Missing Fox and Gwendolen completely) As they flew down the stairs Crystal's claw where till dug into the door. So in one last attempt to catch them he leaped off the door down the stairs and caught them. But at this time there was not way to stop them from falling down the stairs which is what they did.

As they both smashed against the wall below where the coat hanger was Crystal opened his claw to see Gwendolen and Fox in one piece. Only for the coats that where hung up to fall on them. "Well it could be worse." Crystal said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh but it got much worse." Said a rather disappointed voice. As Crystal removed to coat from his head he looked up to see Liz and Zanna staring at him disappointed.

"Oh hey see funny story…" "I'm all ears." Interrupted Liz as Crystal gave a halfhearted smile.

"Oh Crystal boy's in trouble now." Said Fox and Gwendolen making Liz and Zanna look at him and her in shock then to Crystal with fury.

"See this is where it gets funny." He said trying to laugh it off only for Liz's no violet eyes to pierce his very soul. 'Well fuck'

**Me: HA Oh nice one Fox.**

**Fox: I try**

**Crystal: Yea, yea ha de fucking ha can we just move on.**

**Me: All right. God moody much.**

**Crystal: Shut it.**

**Me: Till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you.**

**Gwendolen: **_**Hrrr**_

**Me: Oh come on. **


	10. The new dragon in town

Me: WELCOME BACK GUYS CRYSTALIX HERE…

**Crystal: I was joking about that.**

**Me: I know any way to the reviews. To Person: For one good luck with that dragon of yours and I agree that I have to rewrite my other stories for that reason and many others. To Zilla: The hornet was one thing but the katana and ****Predator**** that a whole new world of crazy. But I should stop its crazy because you all ways seem to complete your own challenges with no problem so go for it. Oh and will Crystal get punished well your about to find out.**

**Crystal: I hate you.**

**Me: I know. Enjoy**

The new dragon in town.

After the events on the staircase Tam was told to leave (After Zanna threatened to repeat the events when he was asking about David in her shop) once he did Crystal explained everything that happened and convinced Fox to leave Gwendolen. (By saying he would turn him to scrap and making him a V.I instead of an A.I and give him to NASA)

But after that everyone never saw Crystal for a week and a half. They knew he was in his room he just never left. Not to eat, drink or anything even at night the dragons that were up never saw him. But they were acting wired when they were asked about Crystal they seemed to avoid any questions related to him like there was something secret about him.

But that was not the only thing that was strange Liz decided it was time to truly welcome Crystal to there home. In doing so she spent the good part of the day in the dragons den when Crystal decided to make him self know again.

As he opened his door and looked to see if anyone was around (Which there wasn't) He left and entered the kitchen where Lucy and Zanna where. Who both saw him straight away. "Crystal." Said Lucy surprised to see him. She would have thought that he had hair down to his knees and nails the length of his arm. But he was surprisingly the same other from his hair, which was spiked up with gel by the look of it.

"Where have you've been?" Asked Zanna as he sat down.

"No where why how long has it been?" He asked

"A week and a half. Mum was ready to kick down the door to see if you were ok." This comment made him laugh as he was randomly flicking through the menus on his bracer.

"Yea sorry I had…something that I needed to be done." He said trying to avoid the question. Just then Liz entered the room wearing an apron with clay splodges on it. And in her hands was something that was covered with a cloth.

"Ah so the hidden dragon returns to us." She said setting down the item and cloth carefully on the counter.

"Yea sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare anyone it just something's I needed to do." He explained just as Fox appeared on the table inside a bubble.

"Ok I'm sure some are still pissed but I was joking so if you can convince Crystal to let me out of this humiliating prison that would be great." He asked looking for help around the room. Not to find it of course.

"Your free when I say so. I'm not risking another incident are we clear?" Crystal said firmly.

"Yes, yes what ever." He said as he disappeared again.

"Sorry about him. I hope Gwendolen can forgive me about that." He said

"It wasn't your fault." Said Lucy. "But it would have helped if you told us that, that would happen."

"Yea…sorry." He apologised than he curiosity got the best of him as he looked at the hidden item, which Liz saw him eyeing.

"Its for you." She said signalling him to have a look. As he made his way over he felt…weird but in a good way. Behind him Lucy and Zanna could not control them self they were most likely more excited knowing who it was.

As Crystal removed the cloth his heart skipped a beat as he saw the clay green eyes meet his. It was a clay dragon different from the others. Its scales where a light green like his, and underbelly and wings where a darker green. Her face (He could tell by the way she was standing and her eyes) had that Pennykettle look to her but yet reminded him of some of the dragoness back home. And strapped behind her was a satchel with several roles of paper in it.

Crystal was at a lost for words he all ways wanted a Pennykettle dragon of his own when he was human but never thought he would get one. But now he knew what was next. "She needs a name right?" He asked not taking his eyes off her but saw Liz nod he thought about this for a few minuets till a name spoke to him from the back of his mind. "Guralath." His whispered

Liz and Lucy never heard of a name like that before but it was never the less fitting as a wisp of smoke left the dragoness nostrils. "She likes it." Said Lucy from behind as the dragon blinked to life with it violet eyes.

Just then the dragons scales shook and she took one look at Crystal and flew on top of his head. Crystal just laughed and said. "I love her even thought she's on my head." He said but Guralath took no notice as she saw the bracer on Crystal's arm. And leaped for it.

It was just seconds she was on his arm and the bracer was of. "Hey." Crystal said trying to get it back. Only for her to jump on the counter and pull out a sheet of paper from her satchel and a pencil and begun to sketch it. But it was not what it looked like from the out side it was all the components inside of it.

It was amazing even Fox could not come up with a blueprint of the bracer in this much detail. "That's amazing." Said Zanna who was standing by Crystal side. It only took 5 minuets for what could have taken Fox and Crystal 5 years to do.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Liz admitted taking the words right from Lucy's mouth. Making Crystal smile.

"Thank you." Crystal said in dragontongue as Guralath gave him back the bracer. "Thank you Liz this means the world to me." He thanked making Liz smile.

"I'm glad you like her. She was…different to make." Liz said as something even more strange happened. In a purple light Guralath was gone.

"Where did she go?" Asked Lucy as everyone looked around trying to find her. Which they did.

"Eh Crystal '_snigger' _I found her." Said Zanna trying not to laugh.

"Where?" He asked to which Zanna pointed to his head. She was sitting on his head again. "Oh Gurala." Which was the short name Crystal had thought of. "Where are you?" He said lifting his hand ready to catch her. But once he clapped his hand together she was gone again. And repapered next to the listening dragon on top of the fridge (Who had to readjust his glasses to what he saw.)

"Well…I guess its true" Crystal said making everyone look at him. "Everyone you make has a refection of their owner. Me well you get the idea." He explained as she teleported onto his shoulder.

"So…why where you in your room for a week." Asked Lucy trying to move on the conversation. Making Crystal and Gurala blow a smoke ring. 


	11. Explanations with a side of mushrooms

**Me: Hello once again.**

**Crystal: Right whatever. Gurala? Gurala where are you? 'Just then a pulse grenade is thrown into the room.' God damm it Gurala how many times do I have to say leave the pulse grenades alone 'and throws it back and explodes'**

**Gurala: **_**Hrrr **_**'meaning= hey'**

**Me: Ok then while you two sort things out I'm going to do the reviews. To Person: Right ok but to be honest I would still want a Pennykettle dragon though. To Zilla: You have no idea how hard it was to come up with a name but after playing dragon age and skyrim (Seeing as most of the names in those games are different) I came up with one and comparing them to some dragon names I came up with before I started this made it a lot easier. Oh and Glint good luck with that eh problem. Any way lets start this thing.**

Explanations with a side of mushrooms

"By any chance before I start are there any mushrooms here. I kind of hungry." This comment made everyone look at him. "Sorry it's a disgusting habit. I've had a craving for them since…well you know."

"In the fridge." Liz pointed out for him as she took a seat with the others. "So why where you gone for so long?" She repeated Lucy's question.

"Training." He said simple as he pulled out the box of mushrooms. "Right as you know I was trained by…Gwilanna." He said struggling to say the name. "But that was before me so I forgot. So in order to remember I…meditated for a week. And as it turns out he was a more of an asshole then, than he was in his later years. Forgive my language but it true. Any way where as Zanna is great at healing I'm just as good but not for good reasons." He explained taking a seat too as he ate some mushrooms. Which almost made Lucy gage at the sight of.

"So you where into more of…" "Killing with poisons yep that's just about right. Eh I regret that I even wanted to remember." Crystal finished Zanna's sentence.

"Hey how about I teach you how to use them…well for better reasons." Zanna suggested

"Really. You would do that for me?" He said surprised that some stranger walk's in saves there daughter and then gives him a home, food, a dragon of his own and now training. 'I should save people more often.' Crystal thought.

"Of course. Us sibyls got to stick to gather right. Well whatever to male version of a sibyl would be called." She corrected her self. "But wait what about the rest of the time you were in you room?"

"Ah when Lucy took me out to see the town I saw an empty shop for let. And seeing as I need to keep up appearances I thought it would be best is I opened my own shop." He explained. "So I contacted some of my friends who were ex-dragon hunters. A group call the outcasts. And asked if any who share my passion for music would want to join me especially on in particular."

"Who." Said Lucy making him smile.

"Chrelix. A good friend…well despite the shall we say colourful past we both share. But never the less it took awhile to convince him to get out of Equestria. But it would be worth it to see him again." He said looking at the clock to see it was 5:00 Pm. He was late.

"OH CR…I mean fudge." He corrected not wanting to be stared down by Liz. "I supposed to meet them 15 minuets ago." He said rushing to his room and rushing out on one foot trying to but his shoes on. Only to fall on his face (Luckily Gurala saw this coming a teleported to the table)

"Ouch. I ok." He said getting back. (Now with shoes on)

"Do you want me to give you a lift?" Liz offered

"No I'll be a lot faster flying. But thanks any way." He said rushing to the back garden. Only to go back in. "Forgot my jacket." He said grabbing it a throwing it on and turning to Gurala to say in dragontongue. "I'll see you soon" He said as his sifted and lunched him self out the door, into the skies.

In town

Chrelix was waiting outside and empty shop. He had been waiting in the cold for about 15 minuets for Crystal. 'Eh why did I listen to him. I could be sitting at home with a nice drink waiting for the night to fall so I can play once again till dawn. Only to do it all again the next day.'

"Yea but what life is that?" Said Crystal who had landed in the roof out of sight so he could change to a human again. "Seems kind of dull to me." He said jumping down off the roof. "Hi Chrelix."

"You know when I came here I had to steal some cloths from a shop not far from here. The whole robes this is getting old." He said explaining the new cloths he was wearing. He wore black jeans and black shoes with a jacket and under that he was wearing a 20% cooler T-shirts. "Hey I miss Equestria." Chrelix explained as he saw Crystal laugh.

"All right. I guess their nothing-wrong heck I guess we're both Bronies seeing as well. You know." He said making Chrelix smile

"You still deny it don't you?" Chrelix smiled

"Ah ha, ha very funny asshole. Now come one lets go." Crystal said as he opened the door. The place was barren and dull. The only things that lightened the place up was a few shelves that were still placed.

"Well this is depressing." Said Chrelix

"Now I understand why I got this place at such a good price." Crystal admitted. "Hey were are the others?" He asked only to get a shrug from Chrelix.

"Over here." Said another voice as two more figures appeared from the back room.

"Ah N-gin long time no see." Crystal greeted his old friend

"Good to see you to. This is…" "Chrelise. And no I'm not related to Chrelix." The woman explained. She was tall for her age (Around about 18) She wore a white hoddie with the hood up to cover her face. (For what reason Crystal had no idea) as well as white shoes and pants.

"You know there are better places to se up right?" Said N-gin as he pulled out a seat from the back room and sat down.

"Yes but there to far away and I like this area." He explained as a chair appeared where Crystal was going to sit.

"So if where going to do this we need a name for this dump." Said Chrelise who was leaning against a wall.

"Crystal you wanted to do this. So you should have a name." Said Chrelix putting him on the spot. He just laughed it off

"Ah but I do. How about the 'crystal bass'" He smiled


	12. The grand opening to a revile

**Crystal: What's up with you now?**

**Me: Nothing its just…Ok bad news everyone I may have to upload less chapters that a usually do.**

**Gurala: **_**why?**_

Me: School. That why. I'm in my last year of school which means end of year exams so I need to spend more time practising that writing.

**All: AW!**

**Me: I know but I'm going to enjoy my last day off by doing this so lets get started with the reviews. To Zilla: You right I would have thought that they would.**

**Chrelix: I do**

**Crystal: I do too but I will never say it.**

**Me: But you just did**

**Crystal: Fuck you.**

**Me: Well these your answer. But one thing I never understood was why in the name of the lord is Syla Glints mate.**

**Crystal: My guess is someone has to look after him I mean have you looked at the state he's in now.**

**Me: I have and it funny. Any way enjoy.**

The grand opening to a revile

From then on the four's efforts went to restore the old shop to it former glory which took the best part of a month to do. But there efforts where not wasted because the place actually looked like a place you would buy stuff from not a place that even a rat would find repulsive.

But after the base was sorted they need the most important thing. Equipment and stuff to sale. Which of course was no problem seeing as it turned out that Chrelise was very persuasive when it came to the business deals.

While she did this the other three set to work on the equipment by talking to some of there friends from other world to let them borrow some equipment. The only trouble was they could only do this once every two days seeing as Crystal could not hold a portal for three people and several crates of equipment for long.

But by then end of the second month they were ready to start their first show but there was a problem. "If were going to do the best show ever seen we need to tell the public were not human." Said Crystal making Chrelix spit up his drink.

"You can't be serous." Exclaimed Chrelix

"That's crazy." Agreed N-gin

"I don't know. It could make life easier for us." Pointed out Chrelise.

"I can't believe your agreeing to this." Said Chrelix in more disbelief.

"Well than again I guess it would be better to tell the truth." N-gin agreed now thinking about it.

"Come on Chrelix. Dragons fly in the skies there are more Sybil than I like to count. And who knows how many are like the Pennykettle family." Crystal pointed out making Chrelix sigh in defeat.

"Ok but if the human burn this place to the ground because of this plan. I'll finish what Shala wanted me to finish." He threatened as he left to get ready for the grand revile.

That night at the Pennykettles house.

"Good luck." Liz wished to Crystal.

"I'll be fine. But if my plan fails…well lets say we will need a place to lay low for a while." He laughed knowing it would be true.

"Well just be careful." She repeated.

"Ok I will. See you late Gurala." He said to get a _Hrrr _back in return to say 'Be careful.' And with that Crystal shifted to a dragon and lunched him self out the back door.

In Town.

"Ok you guys ready?" Crystal asked as his shifted back to a human as he entered the back room.

"You have a visitors." Said N-gin as he stepped a side to revile Lucy and Zanna With Gurala.

"What are you guys doing here?" Crystal asked surprised to see them.

"Like we would want to miss this." Said Lucy as Gurala teleported to Crystal shoulder giving a light a cheerful _Hrrr_.

"Seems you've drawn a crowed." Said Zanna looking through the curtains to see the whole place pact.

"You can say that again. But we've had bigger." Mentioned Chrelix making Crystal laugh.

"Yea that's for sure. Shall we." Crystal said pointing to the stage.

"We shall." Said Chrelise a little nervous.

"Good luck." Said Zanna taking Gurala off his shoulder.

As soon as they stepped on stage the whole crowed roared in a frenzy to see, finally they have appeared. "All right hoe's everyone doing!?" Said Crystal warming up the crowed that replied in a roar of agreement.

"Alright that good!" He said wiping some of the sweat from the stage lights off. "Right then look before anything you way see things that you've never seen before. Keep in mind this is all real not special effects." He said as the crowed to looked at each other but didn't care. Till they saw Crystal eyes change from blue to light neon blue as he held a small light blue ball in his hands only to expand it into what looked like a mix table.

"You see we come from a different world. And no not the fain world if we were than well I would not have a body. Any way we came here to…what would you guys put it as?" Crystal said passing on the question to his friends.

"To rock out."

"For a laugh."

"Just because we can."

"Right. We came here for a good time and to show you guys the best way to do it." He explained to get a roar of approval.

"That went well." Said Chrelix joining him

"Yea I thought we would have to run by now. Any way let kick this shit off!" Crystal shouted as he started the first part of the beat.

I could watch you for a lifetime.

You my favourite move

A Thousand endings

You mean everything to me

I never know what coming

Forever fascinated

Hope you don't stop running

To me cos I'll be always waiting

Just then al the light began to shine all different colours but none stuck out more that the rays of light Crystal was creating. But the crowed did not just stare in awe they just wwnt with the flow of the music.

You are my cinema

I could watch you forever

(Watch you forever)

Action, Thriller

I could watch you forever

(Watch you forever)

You are my cinema

A Hollywood treasure

Love you just the way you are

My cinema, My cinema

The star spell out your name

Like in a science fiction drama

Romance growing

Like a flower in the summer

You all ways keep my guessing

Forever my wonder

Hope you'll start undressing

All my dreams will take me under

The light demanded and pointed to Crystal and Chrelix only shine with intense force but it didn't stop the crowed from going completely mantle.

You are my cinema

I could watch you forever

(Watch you forever)

Action, Thriller

I could watch you forever

(Watch you forever)

You are my cinema

A Hollywood treasure

Love you just the way you are

My cinema, My cinema

Never know what movie you playin (x3)

Never know (x3)

You are my cinema

I could watch you forever

(Watch you forever)

Action, Thriller

I could watch you forever You are my cinema A Hollywood treasure Love you just the way you are

My cinema, My cinema

When the music ended Crystal sent out one final pulse of blue energy across the floor and over everyone. They never knew what it was but Lucy, Zanna and Gurala cold feel the pure auma in the wave.

"HA, HA! God that never gets old!" Crystal exclaimed as his eyes stalled down to the original colour.

"You can say that again. Just like old times." Chrelix said as he shook off there energy. But the crowed wanted more and the four knew this.

"I think they want more don't you?" Crystal asked

"Well I don't know it doesn't sound like it." N-gin truanted making the cowed roar back.

"I think you're out numbered N-gin. So lets give them what they WANT!" Crystal yelled as he started another song.

4 hours later

"Right that's it I'm done." Crystal said excused barley able to stand.

"Me two." Agreed Chrelix.

"Me three." Agreed N-gin

"Me four." Agreed Chrelise making the crowed give a collective 'AW!'

"Sorry guys but…putting on the light shows we do. It takes it out of us. So we'll leave you guys with this. If anyone want to talk about you know us or you want to learn how to play or heck buy something we'll be open…tomorrow. Which is today you know what I mean." Said Crystal getting his words mixed up. "Right till next time guy. May crystal guide you." He said as they left the stage.

"That was amazing." Exclaimed Lucy as Gurala left her hand and landed on Crystal's shoulder.

"You went kidding about you guys being tired. You lot don't look good." Zanna pointed out

"You could say that." Said Crystal. "Can we go home I need some '_yawn_' sleep."

"Ok what about your friends?" Zanna asked.

"It ok this place is kind of are home." Chrelix explained as he took a set of stair up. "See you Crystal." He said as he left with the others.

"Lets go." Said Zanna leading the three out.

Me: So that's it till next weekend.

Crystal: Are you sure about that?

Me: Yea I need to do my school work as much as I'm going to hate my self for it. But it will be worth it in the end. I hope.

Crystal: Oh and just if anyone wants to know the song is cinema - benny benassi. Oh and good luck with your exams.

Me: Thanks. Till next time guys…

All: May crystal guide you

Crystal: You can do it.

Me: Thanks. _Hrrr._


	13. The morning after

**Crystal: Well, well look who's back. Mister weekends was it?**

**Me: Can it. Look I've got spare time and no revision I think I'm good.**

**Crystal: Ok sure whatever you say.**

**Me: Ass. Ok to the reviews…well review. To Person: Ok I understand it no problem. So seeing, as I don't have much time let's do this.**

The morning after

Crystal awoke to what felt like the loudest door in the world open fallowed by what felt like giant's foot steps. "Morning Crystal." Said Liz's gentle voice but it was still loud never the less.

"Eh…L-Liz don't you now dragons are nocturnal." He said trying to make up an excuse to stay in bed.

"We both know that's not true. Now its time to wake up." She said as she opened the curtains making Crystal yelp in pain of the light. "What's the mater with you?"

"I think I'm ill." Just then he sneezed but it was not like a regular sneeze. It turned the wardrobe into ice.

"What the…How did you…?" Liz said surprised and confused.

"I think I have a cold." He explained letting out another frozen blast at the end of his bed.

"So you need my help don't you?" Said a rather smug A.I who appeared on the table still in his prison.

"Only if you promise not to poses any more dragons." Crystal sniffed.

"Ok now let me out let me out LET ME OUT!" He yelled as Liz brought him the bracer to Crystal. Who released Fox. "OH thank you thank you. I was starting to get board."

"Ok great now what's wrong with me?" Crystal asked as he started to scan for the problem.

"Oh it nothing. Just a typical thing that happens to ice dragon you age. I'll call Cyril." Fox explained only for Crystal sit up in disagreement.

"Oh no, hell _'Cough' _oh god." Crystal sighed in defeat. "Fine call him. Oh I wont hear the end of this."

Just then a image of the blue ice guardian appeared with the other guardians too. "Crystal? What do you want?" Asked Cyril.

Before he could speak Fox stole his spot. "Oh he wanted to tell you how much he misses you guys and he…" Before he could finish he disappeared again to revile Crystal holding the bracer.

"Eh why is he such an asshole." Crystal sighed to him self. "Look I need help I have a-a…" Before he could finish he sneezed again narrowly missing Gurala. "Do I have to say it."

Cyril just chuckled to him self-have to much fun looking at Crystal's unfortunate position. "Ok is there someone who can look after you?" He asked as Crystal turned the bracer around to Liz. "A human? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am she's more dragon that you even know." Crystal said Liz not knowing whether to take that as a complement or not.

"Ok then. Eh. Please forgive me but what your name?" He asked

"Liz." She replied

"Ok Liz you just need to make sure that he stay's indoors, out of others way and what ever you do you have to make sure his room is below zero." Cyril explained.

"Wait what." Said Crystal turning to bracer to face him. "Why must my room be below zero?"

"Because if its not…well the side effects cold be…unpredictable." He explained Crystal not wanting to know any more than that. But Liz did.

"Meaning?" She asked flipping the bracer to face her.

" Meaning anything could happen. He could freeze over for the rest of his life. He could lose his scales or more…privet area's." Now in Crystal's mind alarm bells began to ring.

"Liz go now! I want to have kids!" He exclaimed opening all the windows.

"And sometime paranoia." Cyril finished.

"Anything else?" Liz asked.

"No. Just treat it like a normal cold." He suggested. "Good luck Crystal." He mocked.

"Oh your just full of cr…" Before he could finish the image faded away.

"Come on Gurala lets leave Crystal alone to get better." Liz said as Gurala teleported onto her shoulder.

Me: HA, HA! OH GOD THAT'S…

**Crystal: Not funny. Now get back to work.**

**Me: All right. Jezz god damm slave driver. Any way till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you.**

**Me: **_**Hrrr**_


	14. Life as a Pennykettle dragon

**Crystal: Ah another short one.**

**Me: Yup. Let get to it. To Zilla: You know I never thought of it like that. Hey Crystal fancy getting sick again and being given a guards post?**

**Crystal: Screw you.**

**Me: Ah there it is. Oh and Glint stop acting like a idiot. To Person: That sounds like a good idea I think we need something to lighten him up.**

**Crystal: Hey I'm fun when I want to.**

**Me: Right sure you are. Any way enjoy**

Life as a Pennykettle dragon

Gurala spent most of that morning doing the usual. Sitting on the counter looking aimlessly for some idea on what to draw. While she did this she saw time move on as usually. For Liz she was getting ready to go to the market and drop Lucy, Arthur and Zanna off at different directions of town. But as they all left Gurala was left with her thoughts (and the occasional sneeze from Crystal)

For a Pennykettle dragon she was the loneliest of them all but she didn't care as long as she had a satchel full of paper and a sharp pencil she could care less. A she was retuning to her spot Crystal's staff appeared out of nowhere before her with a note saying. 'I thought you would get board. I know I am. Enjoy.' Even though she was not at Crystal's side she knew he was smiling. So not to disappoint him she got to work.

But a certain potions dragon was starting to become more and more curious about her. She never went to the dragons den, rarely talked to the other and was happy about it? It never made any sense and she hated things not making sense.

"_Hello." _She Hrrred not getting Gurala's attention. "_Hellooooo?" _She repeated finally getting a reply.

"_Yes hello Gretle. If this is your attempt of trying to understand me it won't work. I'm busy." _Gurala replied knowing what she was trying to do.

"_Well…I don't know what you've heard but…" " I've heard nothing. Is there something I should know?" _interrupted now looking at the potions dragon.

"_Well I…eh…you see…I em…" _She stuttered making Gurala laugh with enjoyment.

"_HA. Oh my you to funny to mess with you know that right." _She explained only to get a irritated look from her. " '_sigh' Lighten up. Wow I knew every dragon is in the past a bit but come on."_

"_In the past? What do you mean by that?" _Gretle said a little hurt but she knew how to loosen her tough. As she pulled out a small flower from her pack.

"_Ohhh no. Don't you even think about." _Gurala exclaimed, as she knew her plan only to get a snout full of the flower. She sighed as she sniffed it uncontrollable. _"I hate you."_

"_Now why are you so distant?" _Gretle asked

"_Because I like my space." _Gurala answered truly.

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm…I'm different." _Gurala tried to resist the urge to tell the truth but failed.

"_How?"_

"_I don't know!" _Gurala shouted as she teleported away from her and into the living room to hid.

But Gretle wanted answers and was not going to leave her alone till she got them. As she entered this living room she couldn't find Gurala anywhere but could hear her faint voice.

"_Why do you pester me?" _Gretle made out. She didn't want to hurt her. That was the last thing she wanted to do. But she knew very little about her and wanted to know more. Seeing as its very uncommon for a dragon to be this shy.

"_I'm just curios. Is that so wrong?" _She said trying to calm her obviously not wanting to make her cry.

"_Look I don't want to be bothered I just want to be left alone. Is that to much to ask?" _She replied as the voice was starting to get louder.

"_But where all different. What makes you different?" _Gretle said knowing she was getting close.

"_But I am…" _she was cut off by Gretle moving some books and to look in shock to see her left claws scales where covered in crystals. _"Cursed."_ She ended knowing there was not point in hiding.

"_How…how did this happen?" _Gretle ask worried for her taking a closer look.

"_It nothing." _She replied taking back her claw.

"_Have you told mistress Eliz…" "No! and I wont." _Gurala interrupted her.

" '_sigh' I'm…sorry it just…I don't know." _She sighed in defeat.

"_You know I could help you?" _Gretle suggested as Gurala just shook her head.

"_I've all ready looked through every book in this house to find something as well as Crystalix collection. And nothing the only mention of this is 'crystal poisoning' an genetic disorder that crystal dragons use to have. It slowly eats away at the dragons scales eventually reaching their heart and brain and killing them over the course of 10 years." _ She explained getting up and randomly walking around.

"_But your not a crystal dragon or even close to one."_ Gretle explained making her laugh.

"_If it where that simple. Crystal dragons learned here abilities through memories and dreams. That also includes curses and disease. Crystal let me…look through his ancestors memories once I guess I got it from there." _She explained

"_Then he must know." _Gretle said only to make Gurala shake her head. _"is there a cure?"_

"_If there is its long since dead. 'sigh' I wanted to enjoy my last days in peace." _She said as the both looked down. "No you wont." Said another voice. The two looked up to see Crystal was watching them, the whole time.

"_You should be resting." _Said Gurala.

"I'll rest when I'm dead. Come here." He said in a clam soothing voice as she teleported in to his hands. "I think I can risk being out of bed to help a dragoness out." He said looking at her claw. "You know if you came to me sooner this would be a lot easier." HE said raising his hand as it started to glow with light.

"Couple of my friend back home taught me light magic and with Zanna's teaching I'm more or less a miracle worker." He smiled as the crystal moved from her claw to his arm. When it was all done he put her down and said. "Heads down this could get messy." He said rising his arm in the air and brought it crashing down on the windowsill.

When the two dragons looked up they saw his hand was missing but was being reformed by crystals and ice. "There are advantages being sick." He smiled as the flesh and skin took over the crystal and ice bones.

"Don't do that again." He warned.

"_No promises." _

**Me: So…that's a fake hand?**

**Crystal: No my bones where all ways made of crystal.**

**Me: So you could reform your bones any way you want?**

**Crystal: Yes**

**Me: Aw why not have a giant hand or something? **

**Crystal: Fuck why didn't I think of that.**

**Charlier: Why would you need a giant hand?**

**Crystal: For many things Charlier…many things**

**Charlier: Ok now that just wired.**

**Me: I agree. Oh yes I finally have twitter so if anyone want to use my oc's or just wants to talk I'll put up my name on my account (I thought I would put that out there seeing as I usually am on twitter in my spare time a lot so it you want to talk about using my characters or anything fanfic related it will be easier to contact me there.) But till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you.**

**Gurala: Hrrr.**

**Me: Damm…eh whatever. **


	15. Some air

Me: Hello once again everyone

**Crystal: Just want to start. Yup. To Person: I agree I feel like that too but then again it has characters from my spyro fan fics so I don't think I can do that. Correct me if I'm wrong please.**

**Crystal: It show time. **

**Me: And you know it.**

Some air

"I can't believe that." Said Liz after Crystal explained everything that happened while they were out.

"Yea I hope you not mad I didn't know that this would happen." Crystal said noticing that Gurala was trying to avoid him. "_Hey it not you fault. You were scared."_ He said in dragontongue.

"But what about your hand? Is it…" Said Zanna looking at his hand

"Its fine. I'm fine illness only lasted for a few hours. And as you can tell it left side effects." Crystal said as he dipped his finger into his tea making it turn solid.

"Well that was a waste of tea." Liz said making everyone laugh.

"Ok look I need some air." Crystal said getting up to open the back door. "All this talk of death is making me…FFFFUUUCCCKKK!" He scared as he was sent back through the door and a few walls and out the front door.

"What the heck was that!?" Shouted Lucy getting from under the table noticing Zanna

To her shock she saw nothing. Which was a bad sigh. "RUN!" She shouted only to be cut off to a kick to the chest. While she was dazed she was lifted into the air and thrown into Crystal's room.

_Crystal POV: _'Ah…my…head.' Crystal thought trying to pick him self up. But his back felt like it had been snapped in multiple places. "OH FUCK!" He shouted realizing what had just hit him. But as he tried to get back he fell again.

'_Rest dragon. You need it.' _Said a calm voice in his head as his muscles relaxed but not by his doing.

"Who the fuck are you?" Crystal asked trying to get up again.

'_We are many thing but here we are now a fain.' _The voice said making Crystal's eyes widen but he couldn't care his friends where in trouble. _'We will help you fight but we need your help.'_

"I help you. You help me. Deal but I swear if your lying you'll regret you entered my mind." Crystal threatened as the Fain helped him up.

'_You must hurry." _They said unfazed by the threat.

_Zanna POV: _Zanna groaned as her eyes opened to see she was covered in parts of the wall that she was thrown through. As she got up she saw a dark figure walk past but it didn't take long to figure out what it was. "LI-Z!? LU-CY!?" She shouted getting up only to hear screams. 'Oh no' she thought.

But she was not stupid going against that monstrosity would be a death sentence. She needed help. That's when her gaze landed on two polished knifes with a blinking bracer next to them.

She rushed to them picking them up and pushing a few buttons on the bracer making Fox show up. "Unknown presents detected, activate self preservation protocol." He said.

"Wait! I need your help." She said rushing to open the door even thought there was a massive hole in the wall.

"Command accepted. Ah fuck I hate that…Zanna what the heck is going on?" He asked

"Shush." She hissed looking to see Lucy and Liz running up the stairs and the monster follow. "We need to help them." She whispered not wanting any attention

"Ok where's Crystal?" He asked

"I don't know. Look we need to…" A black claw wrapped around her cutting her of as she screamed as she and part of the wall was thrown back.

"Ok…now I see what the problem is." Fox said dusting him self off.

"Ah…Are you going to help or not?" She said Picking up the knifes running to the other side of the kitchen.

"Ok! Just aim at it I'll do the rest!." He shouted as Zanna raised her wrist at the creature a blast of pure blue energy fired but missed due to recoil. "I said aim!"

"I'm trying!" She snapped back firing again hit in the creature giving her a chance to attack. Which she did. She lunched her self at full force and began to repeatedly stab it in the head. Zanna never killed anyone and hope she never would but after everything she went through. All because of this IX she wanted revenge.

The Ix didn't even feel a single hit and simple grabbed her and threw her aside again. "Why wont you DIE!" She screamed rushing again firing several more blasts with knifes in hand she planted them in the steal hard scaled head. But the IX just battered her to the ground.

Then she saw the most disgusting thing she had seen she last saw Gwilanna. The IX simple stood there and reached for the knifes and yanked them out of its skull spraying black blood every where and all over Zanna along with some flesh which she dared not to think about.

'_We are eternal Sybil. You are not.' _It said through thought. As it was about to land the last killing blow the last thing she saw was a green blur that thrown the IX across the kitchen. And where the IX once stood replaced a green and blue scaled dragon as good as new.

He never spoke he rushed at it lunging at it as it retuned to its feet. Only to be thrown back down and out into the garden. The IX was thrown to one end of the garden with a smile on the dragons face he said. "I hope you felt that. Because its that last thing you can."

'_You mock it as if you've won?" _Asked the Fain.

"I do because if have to kill then I'm going to have fun while I can. Ready IX!" Crystal mocked as crystals formed around his legs.

"You talk as if there is more of you?" Questioned the IX unable to speak telepathically. This just made Crystal smile.

"I have friends in high places. Get it." Crystal replied knowing that the IX knew that the fain where in his mind. "And I tell you this. I fucking love this." He mocked as the IX made its first move only to find smoke.

"HEY BIG TALL AND UGLY!" He shouted getting the Ix attention to where he was. Up a tree. "You know a friend told me music is her greatest weapon. And you know seeing as I created the element of sound." He said as his guitar appeared in his hands. "I'm going to kick this shit off." He said letting a full fury cord drop sending all most nuclear energy stream straight at the IX. The blast sent earth rubble and everything in between in every direction. Crystal was just laughing to see the most hate creatures in all creation turn into nothing but atoms in the air. But the fain were more shock of the energy he was creating.

The fain…the creature that created life in this world never saw anything like it and Crystal not even tired out yet. He could most likely take on another 1000 IX before he would start to sweat.

When was all said and done the IX was no more all that remained it presents was a crater, which was quickly fixed. "I can tell you shocked." Crystal said _teleporting_ to the ground.

"_In are life's we've never seen such power and control." _The fain admitted

"That's great but I care for my friends more." He said rushing to see if everyone was ok.

"Hey! Zanna? Are you ok?" Crystal said moving some rubble and flesh off her.

"Subject under stress but fine." Fox reported. "You have guts I'll give you that." Fox admitted as she got to her feet.

"Thanks. Lucy, Liz where are they?" She asked

"Where ok." Said Lucy helping her mother down the stairs.

"We saw the fight. What did you do?" Liz asked only for Crystal to tap his head.

"A little birdie help out." He smiled as Gurala teleported on his shoulder with Gretle.

"It had to be a big fuck bird." Fox said. Just then the phone rang Crystal picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Dude the guardians are pissed at you." It was Flame on the other end. Just then another call came it.

"Hold on a sec. Hello?"

"Hello its Arthur where is Liz?"

"Liz its for you." Crystal said passing the phone

"He wont believe this." She said moving through the runniness of the house.

"I don't think I do." Crystal admitted

Me: How much trouble? Crystal: You don't want to know

**Me: How many times through Terrador's gauntlet?**

**Crystal: To many but it was worth it.**

**Me: Yea I can tell. Till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you. **_**Hrrr!**_


	16. Explain

**Me: Ok welcome back.**

**Crystal: Ok one day down another lifetime to go.**

**Me: Ok I don't think Glints going to get you. I mean if he is he would have done it yesterday.**

**Crystal: Yea your right, right now if you don't mind I'm going to get rid of this armour.**

**Me: Good. Ok no reviews today because I might be putting theses up to quickly but oh well better to quick than to slow. Let do this.**

Explain

Crystal woke up in his room with not the hangover he was expecting seeing as he did drink 5 bottles of alcohol the night before. But he just shrugged it off thinking it was the fain at work. Who were being surprisingly quiet.

He just go up and began to walk out of his room and as he did his usual cloths replaced his night ones in two seconds. When he opened his door he saw Liz, Lucy and Zanna in the kitchen as usual. "Morning." Crystal greeted.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" Liz asked knowing he was drinking the night before.

"Fine surprisingly." He admitted as he sat down.

"I bet your friends had something to do with that." Lucy mumbled making Crystal's and Liz's gaze land on her.

"Lu-cy." Her mother sighed.

"No it alright Liz I was going to tell everyone. It better they found out the way they did." Crystal defended Lucy even though a little bit hurt.

"So it true. I'll have to say I thought Lucy was lying when she told me." Zanna admitted. "But why didn't you tell us?"

"_Why do you never keep a low profile?" _ The fain said.

"Oh give over its not like they're going to tell the world are they?" Crystal said a little annoyed. " '_Sigh' _Yes I have a fain inside my head. And he really dose not under stand the word trust."

"_We never needed to." _They said

"Well you need to start…Sorry it kind of hard to have two conversations with you guys and him." Crystal said as he got some strange looks from Lucy.

"But why you?" Lucy said bluntly.

"For one what is up with you to day? And two beat me. Maybe I was in the wrong place at the right time. I have no idea." Crystal admitted.

"Sorry its just wired how the fain are around so much." Lucy said explaining her mood. Just then the phone rang and Liz went to pick it up.

"So…do you have any power like Bonnington?" Zanna asked as just then the cat/fain walked by and jumped on Crystal's lap.

"Not from what I've been told. And besides I can all ready shape shift can't I. What the point in shape shifting abilities if you've all ready got them." He pointed out. Just then Liz returned with phone in hand.

"Crystal it for you. Some not so very happy dragons." Liz said passing him the phone.

"I'll be back if I'm not I most likely running a death course." He said as he went back to his room.

Thankfully he returned with the phone and sat back down blowing a smoke ring. "So how did it go?" Liz asked.

"I'm in a lot of trouble when I go back home." He laughed.

"That bad?" Said Zanna

"You have no idea." Just as Crystal put the phone down it rang again. "Oh what now." Crystal sighed as he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Oh finally it about time you picked up." It was Chrelix. "What the fuck was that energy pulse that hit us?"

"It was nothing." Crystal replied.

"Nothing was it. It didn't feel like nothing and I'm pretty sure that half the worlds in the void will agree." Chrelix said with irritation in his voice.

"Ok so I may have had a little IX problem. Nothing to worry about." He said trying to calm his friend.

"Oh really so it no problem that we only just got are interments working." He pointed out.

"What?" Crystal asked in shock.

"You know that we afford the electricity but not using any but powering it by green gems and such." Chrelix started.

"Yes."

"Well that pulse was 10 times as strong as a nuclear bomb with nearly 1000 times radius. That amount of energy broke all connections of energy flow and replaced it with yours. That should not happen its impossible." Chrelix said with out rage.

"_This is why we wish to observe you." _The fain explained.

"So if I didn't control it…" "I have no idea what would happen." Chrelix interrupted. "But not would not be good."

Crystal sat down in deep thought for a second. "I'll be there soon."

"See you soon." Chrelix said as he hung up.

**Me: Ok I apologize that this is lacking but theses things happen. Where is Crystal?**

**Charlier: I have no idea.**

**Me: Oh well he'll be fine. Any way till next time…**

**All: May Crystal guide you.**

**Me: Hrrr! **


	17. The unachievable

**Me: Ok now I'm worried for him.**

**Charlier: Wow your worse than me. Just do the reviews to take you mind off it.**

**Me: Right. To Zilla: Yea I still have 4 exams left to do but I'm fairly confident that I pass them…hopefully. And as for Glint and Crystal may crystal have mercy on them both. Ok another topic out of the blue where Person?**

**Charlier: Most likely having a life.**

**Me: Ok for one ouch and two your most likely right. Any way lets start this.**

The unachievable

Crystal arrived into town with no problems other than the arguments he was having with the Fain. "Look these lot are like family I'm telling them." Crystal hissed under his breath.

"_We are not saying don't tell them. We're saying maybe now is not the time." _The Fain tried to reason.

"Well I say it is the right time. If I caused all the auma in this world and beyond to be replaced by mine for a day I need them to know. So they can help." Crystal said and that was that.

"What would happen to the IX if their auma was replaced by mine?" Crystal asked

"_We don't know. But it can't be good." _They admitted making Crystal uneasy. _"But if it did then change is inevitable."_

"Great." Crystal said stopping in front of his shop.

"_You unsettled." _Said the Fain pointing out the obvious.

"Why me?" Crystal asked.

"_To observe." _They replied.

"Ok now the real reason." Crystal said getting irritated. He hated being lied to.

"_You can help us end this." _They gave in uncontrollable. _"What did you do?" _ They asked as Crystal reviled a flower chain around his neck.

"I want the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth. I don't help those who lie." Crystal said trying to look as serious as possible but inside he wanted to laugh about how he tricked them.

"_Fair play." _The Fain admitted.

"I try."

"_But that is all you will get. Your potions have a limited effect." _The Fain pointed out.

"I know I wanted to know why me."

"_So you understand?" _

"Do I have I have a say?"

"_A limited say."_

"Great." Crystal said as he opened the door and was greeted by Chrelix, N-gin and Chrelise. All no very happy.

"Well a hello to you guys too." Crystal said sarcastically.

"You know what its like having someone else auma replace your own." Chrelise said shivering. "It messed up."

"Yea its disturbing at best." N-gin agreed

"Look I'm sure he had his reasons. Or was it the other guy?" Chrelix said making Crystal stop dead in his footsteps. "I know that look in your eyes Crystal. It's the look you get when you're having a self-argument. You stood out side for 5 minuets doing nothing but talking to your self. You never could hid from me. I taught you how to hid in the first place."

"_Don't tell them. It will attract more attention." _The Fain warned but it fell upon deaf ears.

"I have a Fain with me." Crystal admitted making everyone stare in shock. But Chrelix. "They need help and I'm giving it to them."

"That explains why you've been acting odd." Chrelix said making Crystal throw a confused look on his face. "Your walk, your speech, your eyes, your hair." Now Crystal was curios. His eyes sure, his walk. Sure, His speech. Sure but hair that was new."

"Your hair is getting brighter since I last saw you. I know your part Sybil now but I don't think you're a daughter of Guinevere. That's taking it too far. And last time I checked you're a guy." Chrelix said

"Yea I'm not sure about that one." Chrelise mock earning her a dig in the arm.

But Chrelix was not wrong his hair was changing colour. _"Crystal dragons where crated to adapt. This is what we could never achieve. We could create, give life and power to the world but there was one thing we never could do. Adapt. Its why you're here its why your needed…soon. We must leave" _The Fain explained.

"Ohhh no. You are staying and explaining everything. What do the crystal dragons have anything to do with this, what do I have to do with this?" Crystal ranted in frustration

"_Good luck Crystalix. We will return the favour I assure you." _They said with confidence.

"Will you return?" Crystal asked know they would leave no matter what.

"_Sometimes."_ Was all they said then nothing. They were gone as Crystal hit the floor.

He was so used to someone else doing all the work for him. Moving, breathing, blinking. Before he hit the floor Chrelix and Chrelise grabbed him. "God what…do you eat?" Chrelise complained setting him down.

"Are you ok?" Chrelix asked

"Ah…Fuck. I'm fine. I'm just so used to the Fain doing all the work." He admitted as he sat down behind the counter.

"So there gone?" N-gin asked.

"Yea. They are." Crystal admitted.

"Ok now we can't do the next gig if he's in this state." Chrelise pointed out.

"What gig?" Crystal asked

"We were planning another gig in a 2 weeks time but if you're like this how can we?" Chrelix explained making Crystal stand up (Well try to)

"I'll be fine." He reassured.

"You sure? Two weeks is a short time to recover." N-gin advised.

"No I need to keep up an appearance don't I. It's why were doing this." Chrelix threw and uneasy look at him. "I'm fine. A few days of rest and I'll be ready to kick ass for another day."

"Ok but if we hear a word from Liz that your not healed then its off." Chrelix laid down the rules.

"Ok you're on. Know if you don't mind I need to head home. My head is ringing." He said walking towards the door. But along the way he noticed that his hair was bighting up on a mirror on his way out. But it got brighter from when he first entered the shop.

'I'm going crazy. But on the other hand having brown hair was boring me.' He thought as he left.

**Charlier: Ok now I'm worried for him.**

**Me: Ok you know what its all good maybe he just wanted some…**_**'hears yell's that sounded like Crystal.' **_**Air. '**_**sigh' **_**Well fuck.**

**Charlier: Lets go.**

**Me: One sec. Till next time everyone…**

**All: May crystal guide you.**

**Charlier: Ok now can we go?**

**Me: Right behind you.**


	18. Why dose this only happen to me?

**Me: Crystal are you ok?**

**Crystal: OK? OK YOU CALL THIS OK!**

**Charlier: Its not that bad.**

**Crystal: WERE IS HE I'LL KILL HIM!?**

**Me: Hey cool it. Its not that bad so calm down your starting to go red.**

**Glint: I don't think he can go any more red then pink.**

**Crystal: I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Glint: Ok gota go. (Run's down the hall with Crystal chasing him)**

**Crystal: GET BACK HERE YOU RAT BASTERED!**

**Me: Well Glint's dead.**

**Charlier: Yup **

**Syla: I'll make sure that doesn't happen. (Gives chase)**

**Me: Ok review time. To Person: Its all good and good luck trying to find your ****kindle. No I would have no idea how hard it is because I don't have one (I have a blackberry torch) To Zilla: Well your about to find out why (I've been excited to do this one) So the only people who have spoken to you are two dragon (About to become one) And two geth…Ok then. And yes it would be a REAL shame if something happened to Persons iphone. Any way on with the show.**

Why dose this only happen to me?

So life moved on from that day and returned to normal (Well what counted for normal in the household.) But things didn't go completely back to normal. As Chrelix pointed out Crystal's hair was going brighter from brown to ginger (One of his favourite colours) to red. But that was not all some of his scales where changing colour too. Mostly the tips of his scales and his paws where showing hints of red. He knew what this meant but refused to believe it. Crystal dragon or not this was not making any since. Only woman are daughters of Guinevere. Not men or dragons.

But he ignored this he had other thing to care about. Like the fact his friends seemed to make the odd visit. It was mostly Charlier, Glint, Syla and Spyro. They all wanted to see how he was doing well other than Glint. (Who always laughed as his new hair and scales.) But he didn't care he was just happy he was not forgotten.

By the second week in captivity he started to find an interest for clay. This was what disturbed him the most, first I was his hair now this, this was taking it too far. But he could not stop, he started simple by just creating anything he could find in his room, then anything in the house, he even made a replica of his amulet. No matter how much he wanted to stop he couldn't I became more addictive than blowing smoke rings. (Which is very addictive)

But he was not the only one who found his new addiction strange. Lucy started to sneak into his room to find what he made during the day. But of course she got caught but Crystal could not get her to keep her mouth shut (Even with a forget me not potion.) So everyone knew about it but none took more of an interest than the queen her self.

But seeing it was very rare for her to leave the Den Gurala offered to help. (When I mean offered I mean Guinevere told and Gurala agreed…eventually.) But what amazed her more was how me could multi task everything at the same time. He was moulding clay at the same time as eating, drinking, just messing around with his bracer. He was a natural.

But all was not good for him. He started to have nightmares again of all sorts that never made any sense. One was about the IX forcing him to build a Darkling from obsidian or he would watch as everyone he knew slowly die from undignified deaths. He could barely stand these dreams but he knew they weren't real…right?

He awoke on the day of the gig but he still felt like shit. 'eh…fuck not another dream…now I know how the IX traumatized Lucy.' He thought as he picked him self up and stood up only to step in some clay. 'Fuck.' He thought as he wiped it off.

After getting changed he left to room to see Lucy and Liz. No Arthur or Zanna. "Well hello Crystal." Said Liz seeing him slowly walk over to sit down.

"Hey…WOW you know Crystal if your hair got any redder it would be the same shade as Charlier scales." Fox mocked only to get the classic Pennykettle stare from Crystal. "Ok I'll shut up know."

"Are you ok?" Liz asked as Crystal groaned and slammed his head into the table.

"Just a nightmare…again." He admitted.

"You know Gretle could give you more potions right?" Lucy said

"I know but they just make me feel like I've been to Vages for a none stop drink spree." He joked. "Well it could be worse." He admitted

"Eh well you see…have you looked in a mirror." Liz said hesitantly

"No why…my eye are green aren't they." He said checking his refection in his blades. And he was right his blue eyes were replaced by green. He just groaned again and hit the table headfirst. "Why dose life hate me?" he said with his muffled voice.

"Well its not all bad I mean look at Gurala your not the only one changing." Lucy said as the planning dragon teleported in front of him as he looked up. Lucy was right. The tips of her scales were aqua blue like his wings and under belly and her paw a mesh of blue, green and red. Gurala just let out a cheerful _Hrrr._

"_Well you look…different." _Crystal said in dragontongue surprised at how cheerful she was.

"_I like it."_ She said taking another look at her forepaw.

"Any way don't you need some practise for your show tonight?" Liz suggested.

"I thought there was a rule to using loud instruments in the house?" He said quoting the rules she told him about on his first day.

"Yes well I want to hear you play." She said making Crystal think something was up.

"Well…ok then." He said leading the way out side only to get the shock of his life in the form of the words "SURPRISE!" the surprise was such a shock he fell to the ground.

"HA! We really got you didn't we?" Asked Charlier trying to hold a straight face.

"Yea you did. But wait what's this about?" Crystal asked making her laugh uncontrollable.

"Your birthday idiot." Said Cynder coming to Charlier rescue. "You never said when it was so we thought it would be better to change it to when you first came to the dragon realms." She explained obviously hoped up on sugar.

"You guys didn't have to do anything." Crystal said

"Well its to late now ruby." Glint mocked.

"Yea well up yours light bulb." He mocked back making everyone laugh.

"Well how about we stop talking and start to PARTY!" Charlier yelled making every human/dragon/pony and others roar with her.

The party was great it was the first time in a long time Crystal had properly celebrated his birthday. The day was great there was cake, presents, music (Of course Crystal was not allowed any where near the stage.) It was obvious that a lot of time was spent planning this for him but he was not less grateful. He saw some of his old friends from his past adventures talked to them to see what had happened while he was gone. His day could not have gotten better but it was still not over yet.

Later that night

Crystal and the others said there goodbyes to there guests but by then there was barely enough time to eat seeing as Crystal still had a gig to go to. "You guys coming?"

"No were tired out. But have fun though." Liz said getting a nod of agreement from everyone.

"Ok I'll be back soon." He said changing into a dragon and left for the door.

"Be careful." Charlier said staying behind.

"I will." He agreed a he leapt in the air and took flight. But else where dark figures awaited his arrival. Awaited for there time to strike back.

**Crystal: I'LL GUT YOU LIKE HE FISH YOU ARE!**

**Me: Oh boy.**

**Syla: **_**'panting' **_**He's fucking quick I'll give him that.**

**Charlier and Me: We know.**

**Me: Should we end it here so we can help?**

**Charlier: eeyup.**

**Me: Oh fuck. Till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you.**

**Me: **_**Hrrr**_**…Hey wait up.**

**Glint: HELP!**


	19. Fire burns all lies

**Me: Ok your staying in there till you calm down.**

**Crystal: I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Me: Yes, yes glad were friends too. Now Glint how in the name of Malefor did you turn his scales pink.**

**Glint: Do you want to know?**

**Me: On second thought no. To Person: Hey Glint have you seen my NEW Iphone.**

**Glint: We're did you get it?**

**Me: Oh no where. And I'm SO sorry Person about yours being missed placed. To Zilla: Yea something's up and yes, yes there were. And now you know what Glint did.**

**Glint: Worth it.**

**Me: Any way lets start this.**

Fire burns away at the lies

When Crystal reached the shop the front entrance was pack full of people and there was no way in other that around the back. When he entered the through the back he was greeted by no one. Everyone was to busy looking out to see how many people were out there.

"Crystal it's a full house. Talk about luck." Said N-gin turning to face him. "There are a few reporters too. I guess you've got time to talk while we set things up." With a nod from Crystal they parted ways.

As soon as he stepped on stage the crowed roared with enjoyment. "All right how's everyone doing? Good. That's great. Well I see some…" "Hey excuse me Crystal." He was interrupted by an female reporter pushing through.

"Oh joy." Crystal mumbled.

"Excuse me. You say you just came here in order to have a good time. Is this right?" She asked.

"Yes it is my inquisitive friend. Me and my friends have a talent and what's the point on having one when you can't put it to practise. Look I know its strange but trust me all we want is to have normal lives and jobs." Crystal told her.

"Yes but you conveniently show up when mere mouths ago dragons have returned. How do you explain this?" Crystal just face palmed in annoyance and changed into a dragon making several people on the front row back up.

"If your saying I'm lying. Here is the proof I'm not." He said with and annoyed voice.

"Hey were ready." Chrelix said just in time.

"Ok. Right then…" He said changing back to human. "I'll talk more later but now are you ready to make some NOISE!" He shouted making several other join him.

Sometime later.

Crystal had finally finished his 5th song and he was not even finished yet. "WOOO YEA! Ah there is nothing better than the roar of the crowed." Crystal smiled happily getting a cheer from the crowed but soon that cheer turned to terror. As several people stood out with a dark black aura surrounding them and parts of there skin where black scales.

Crystal and the other knew they were hear but before they could react a fire broke out. Sending everyone running straight for the exits. "CRAP! You guys get everyone the fuck out of here!" Crystal shouted getting ready to fight the IX face to face.

"What about you! Chrelix shouted back trying to get his voice heard by the screaming crowed.

"Make them regret coming here." Crystal replied with anger. As the fire speared across and everyone was evacuated it was just Crystal and ten possessed human IX.

"Why don't you flee?" One of them asked who looked like to leader.

"I'm no cowered." Crystal said trying to stand his ground but he still feared them. And they knew this.

"Your afraid. We know. We all way knew." They mocked with a demonic smile.

"What did I do?" Crystal asked noticing that they were different. But as some showed there true form he knew something was up. There scales had hints of green, like his own, some had different dark colourer energy pulsing from the hands, just like him and the others had with the element of sound.

"You know what you did. You gave us a means to an end and now we'll kill you with it." The mused as he tilted his head in a sigh of attack. With it two still human IX. Beginning the fight in the slowly burning up shop.

One ran ready to throw a right hook but Crystal ducked under him and sent one punch into his back, while the IX was stunned he sent multiple punches into the other chest. When he was done he turned back to the other jumping over it he landed and with one sound filled fist sent it straight up, as it fell he gave it a energy filled kick to the throat making it collide with his ally.

Before he could rest the leader appeared out of nowhere with a smashed beer bottle in hand and cut open Crystal's chest. But as he stumbled back he placed his hand over the cut and healed it with both his Sybil abilities and light magic. "Claver." The IX complemented.

"I try." Crystal amused it as he pulled one of his knifes from his jacket and proceeded to lung at it with blind rage. But the IX grabbed his arm and threw him across the counter into some of it comrades.

One IX grabbed him and pulled him up but Crystal returned this by encasing his head with crystal and smashing it as he head butted the IX. As it fell to the floor a part of the ceiling collapse on it setting it ablaze but Crystal cared less about it and picked up the flaming rubble and smashed it across another's face.

He victory was short lived as another swung a knife past his head and went for another bow. Crystal used his ice element and grabbed its hand turning it to solid ice. He smiled at the IX as he ripped off its arm and smashed it across the face with it.

The building was becoming more and more unstable but Crystal did care he wanted the IX dead and all the daubery was doing was providing more weapons for both sides. Crystal managed to find a full beer bottle and some paper. With this Molotov cocktail he set 3 IX ablaze. The one thing Crystal noticed was the IX were weaker a possible side effect to there new power.

But time was short the air was harder and harder to breath and soon Crystal had to time he attacks to conserve oxygen. This would have been easier if the Fain were here. By the time the last IX fell he was jumped by the leader by a sound fill tail swipe sending him across the shop and into a wall.

As he tried to get up the IX grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up against the flaming wall burning Crystal's back. "You aren't like the other dragons. You don't care for preservation. You only care about others something are Fain brothers never could. Tell me why do you fight?" It questioned.

"Simple…no one else _'cough' _will. And I've been running too long…time I stood up and fight. Even if that means I die." He replied trying to catch breath.

"We will see. After we're done we shall reclaim what belongs to us. Then your world will fall with it." The IX smiled sending a pulse of rage through every nerve in Crystal's body. There was no way he was going to let his friends, Charlier die because of this monstrosity. Never.

Crystal pulled part of the wall off and plunged the wooden beam into the IX eye. As it yelped from pain letting him go he took his chance. With Crystal blades extended he sent a shard into its twin bladed tail and with a rock covered fist he slammed it head into the ground.

The IX was not done as it sent a shock wave of energy into the ground making Crystal stumble and smashing the shard it attacked. As Crystal got up the IX sent a bone braking kick into his leg snapping it completely. As Crystal screamed in pain the IX kept on hitting and hitting till Crystal's was a bloody mess.

When they were on the other side of the room the IX landed one final blow smashing Crystal' face into the flaming wall. As the crystal dragon fell the IX walked away trumpet. But Crystal was not going to die with out blood with one last ditch effort he was about to send a shard into its back only to be impaled by a wooden beam that fell on him punching his left lung.

As Crystal was gasping for air like a fish the IX walked over to his soon to be dead corpse saying. "We respect you defiance against us. May your allies remember your name. Because we will not." With that last insult Crystal was left in the burning building with his last thought.

_Crystal POV: _Here I lie awaiting my death. When people say you see a bright light before you die? All I see in the ember flames and black smoke. At least I die knowing I tried but I can't help but feel that Charlier and Gurala will…I don't know I just don't want them to fade. I want them to have lives. I can feel my body growing cold. My the crystal's guide…and…protect my soul…and the ones…that are close…

With these last thought the last of the building collapsed on him crushing him before he could bleed out. Before he could bleed the last of crystal dragon blood.

**Me: So how did you change his scales pink?**

**Glint: A dyer.**

**All: OHHH!**

**Glint: Yess**

**Me: Well I wont be posting up another chapter on Friday because I'm going to be in a livestream with a few friends. Sorry. But till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you.**

**Me: Hrrr. **


	20. Heartbroken

**Charlier: Are you ok?**

**Me: No witches no there every where. AHHHHH! Oh Charlier its you.**

**Charlier: Livestream?**

**Me: eeyup. I know I was not up late but damm dose killing zombies and trolling the ABB take it out of you.**

**Charlier: Right you go lay down I'll do this for you.**

**Me: Thanks Charlier.**

**Charlier: Don't mention it. To Person: I have no idea what you and Sam have been talking about but I can say your going to have a big bill heading to you. To Zilla: Well I can't help my dump ass mate getting killed every two seconds but at least he listens…sometimes. But I think Sam was livestreaming about just playing games that was it by the sounds of it. And it dose suck you missed it. So as Sam would say…**

**Me: Lets start this thing.**

**Charlier: Hey I said sleep now.**

**Me: Yes mother.**

Heartbroken

When news reached the Pennykettle household they were shocked but not worried for there friends lives they all knew it would take more than a fire to kill them. Till the listened to more of the broadcast. "But there maybe more to this fire than what it seams." Said the reporter who was at the seen.

"There were supposed sightings of tall black creatures and several young individuals in the building during the fire. One such individual was the owner of the 'Crystal bass' Crystalix." Charlier had left the room just of the mention of his name but everyone else stayed.

"Crystalix partner and friend Chrelix had this to say." Said the reporter as it cut to Chrelix

"You've all heard the stories right? The one's about an endless war between the Fain and the Ix. You all thought they died or given up but no they still fight and were smack in the middle of it. I hope everyone listening to this remember Crystal's name we lost a true hero and a good friend." After this was said the report had ended leaving everyone in silence. But Lucy soon fixed that.

"Wait…Gurala!" She shouted rushing out the room with Syla and Zanna. They burst down the Dragons Den door to see the planning dragon stilling at the window looking out aimlessly.

"Gurala?" Lucy asked getting closer only for the planning dragon to turn her head to Lucy and turn back again.

"_I hope The Crystal died with their blood on his claws." _She said with hatred not a normal thing for a dragon like her to do.

"He did." Answered Syla with only a brief understanding of dragontongue

"_Good. I know I would have." _She said again this was not usual. _"And if they come for me. which they will. I will carve my name into their memories." _She said setting down another plan on the windowsill.

"This is not right." Lucy whispered.

"_What right any more." _Gurala said hearing her. _"I'm…sorry. I'm going to see if the Charlier is ok." _She said teleporting away letting Zanna have a look at the plan she left. It was not a plan at all it was a drawing of Crystal with staff in one hand and crystal blade extended in the other, as well as his pistols and knifes holstered, his amulet glowed brighter lightening up the whole picture destroying the darkness. His face had several strips of black blood across it. He was just looking up smiling as in the background was what looked like an army of Ix.

"Crystal all ways said he didn't believe in fate and it would never come to him." Said Syla getting the attention of everyone in the Den. "He said he would fight fate and it would never take him. Well I guess this is his last defiance to fate and to all who enforce it. May he find peace knowing he tried. My the assertors…Crystals watch over him." She corrected as she left the room and after soon the others followed too.

Meanwhile Charlier was in Crystal's room just crying but she was interrupted by Gurala appearing in. "Oh…Gurala I was just…" _"Remembering his name."_ Gurala interrupted.

"_Yea something like that." _Charlier laughed faintly switching from English to dragontongue.

"_You know he never stopped thinking about you." _Gurala said making Charlier give her full attention.

"_How did you know?"_ Charlier asked making Gurala get up and fly over to his wardrobe pointing at it suggesting that Charlier should open it.

When she did instead of cloths there it was filled with clay modules. Most where random stuff found in any normal house somewhere dragon replicas of the once that Lucy and Liz made. But there was a set that stood out more it was a set of dragons from the dragon realms. Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Flame, Swift, Granite, Syla, Glint and Charlier.

To her shock it looked exactly like them but there was one difference with hers though. On her left fore paw was a bracer that had an incrusted sun in it. Gurala went deeper into the wardrobe pushing out a big wooden box. Charlier picked it up and opened it to her surprise it was the exact same bracer. It was gold and decorated with what looked like a suns rays all projecting from the centrepiece. Witch was a ruby incrusted sun with several ruby rays projecting from it.

"_He was going to give it to you after the consent. I guess this is how he thought of you. A never dieing sun." _Gurala explained as she saw several tears start to fall from Charlie's face.

"_Thank you." _She _Hrrred_ to Gurala as he put it on. _"Now." _She said wiping the tears from her scales._ "We've got a lot of planning to do. Lets make sure we finish Crystal's job. Once and for all."_

**Ember: Why is Sam collapsed out in the middle of the hall?**

**Charlier: **_**'Sigh' **_**Can you do me a favour an drag him to bed please?**

**Ember: Ok.**

**Charlier: Thanks. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but heck what are you going to do. Till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you**

**Gurala: **_**Hrrr**_

**Charlier: Wow now I know why he finds that so annoying. **


	21. Limbo

**Charlier: Are you ok? You seam…cold.**

**Me: (Shivers) N-no shit. I-I just w-went back to school…it was l-like world war 3.**

**Charlier: That bad.**

**Me: Yea. Sure I like the snow but when it's a god damm free for all…I've seen things man. Bad things.**

**Charlier: Now your over reacting.**

**Me: Maybe I am maybe I'm not but who cares. To Zilla and Person: Define dead for me. I mean do you think we truly die just left in an endless abyss of nothing? And come on Crystal I mean me can't die that easy now can I. Oh and Zilla I'll give it to you when I can find it. He wont tell me so I've got to search youtube for it. Yay.**

**Charlier: Louder.**

**Me: God damm it. Lets start this.**

Limbo

'I thought death was spouse to be a release from the shackles of life. A reward. But death is nothing like that. Its dark, clouded, an abyss. I've been here for a day…or was it a week…no, no it can't have been that long. AH! Theses voices off old, the voices of all those I failed they hurt me.'

"You failed me my ex-love." Charlie's voice rang out.

"Pathetic the last of his kind, are only hope was weak." Rang out Knowledge's voice

"My only son. How pathetic you are." Said one of the councillors.

"Freak."

"Hatchling."

"Waste of time."

The last comment was followed by every voice that he had ever known was laughing at him, laughing at his misery. Crystal covered his ears falling to the ground sobbing but a sudden burst of rage was forming inside him. He was laughed at his whole life called a freak but he had had enough of it. "SILENCE!" He screamed making every voice stop but one.

"You mind belongs to us now dragon. You will do as he command or suffer." Said a harsh and cruel voice.

"I WILL N…I will do as instructed." He submitted making the voice laugh with pleasure but then Crystal joined in.

"Why do you laugh?" Asked the voice.

"I will submit when I'm dead." He said pulling out a knife. "And I'M…NOT…DEAD!" He shouted plunging the knife into his chest making the voice scream in rage trying to stop him put it was to late. Crystal just looked up to see and Ix starring back.

With a bloody smile he twisted the knife in his chest making the Ix howl in pain as it started to bleed to. "You made your bond to me to soon. I maybe stuck here for the rest of eternity but at least I took another Ix with me." His grinned grew bigger. "May crystal have mercy on are souls. For I have none…for both of us." He prayed ripping the knife out making the Ix fall first.

Crystal let out a little laugh as he sat down on the ground checking his bleeding. "Ah at least I know that ill die now. Body and soul." He sighed making one final insult to the Ix corpse by engraving his signature into the side of its head. With a message saying. 'To all who read this death is only the beginning to an end. Never let the world decide your fate. Cause there no such thing.'

"Now here I lay ready to die in…actually where the fuck am I?" He questioned him self-looking around to see the area lighten up and reveal an endless land of white.

"Great. Well at lest my blood will change things up a bit around here." He said trying to look on the bright side. But after who knows how long it accrued to him he was not dead.

"What magic is keeping me alive?" He asked out loud still getting nothing but silence. With a sigh we just got up (Painfully) and began to walk. He did this for what felt like hours till he past the Ix corpse again.

"Oh come the fuck on am I dead or not. Is it that hard to get an answer?" He said to the sky getting nothing.

"Oh your dead but only sometimes." Said a British and filmily voice behind him making Crystal laugh.

"Oh how I waited to meet the famous David Rain." Crystal said turning to him. "Hello and you know I hate that word sometimes because of you."

"Hmmm I should say it more often then." He laughed. "May I ask. Why are you so eager to die?"

"So I can stop running. Stop fighting for well everything. Good, bad and the down right strange." Crystal answered checking his hand for blood but it was gone. "Where am I?"

"You know of limbo right? A realm where the dead go to be judged weather they go to heaven or hell?" He asked

"Yes so I'm dead but not quite there yet?" Crystal asked trying to get to grips with the concept.

"Yes. Your ancestors want you to join them but as you said 'the world is not done with you yet'" David referenced to one of Crystal most loved fracas.

"Yes I know but why are you trying to save me?" He asked

"Oh not me. I think you know who." He smiled making Crystal sigh laughing.

"Well they did say they would return the favour. But how?" He asked now wondering if it was possible to return to the physical world.

"The crystal you gave Gwilanna she coped it in hope to resurrect a crystal dragon under her control." This just made Crystal laugh with pleasure that she would actually think that the crystal he gave her would do that.

"You can use that to reform as a new being but the same dragon, human and every other form you have. You will just be born again." David said as if there was a second choice.

"But…" He led on knowing there was.

"You can chose to pass on to the next life if that is what you truly want. Its your choice." He said as two archways opened. One led to what looked like the same crystal he gave Gwilanna and the other looked like it led to a group of crystal dragons who were smiling. Especially one who he recognised. It was the head consular who in Crystal's past life was all most a farther to him.

"Time to decide Crystal. Freedom in death or life as you know it but remember if you choose life the Fain will need you help in return." David said standing in the middle of the two.

Crystal step forward saying. "I'm going to regret this I know it." He smirked as he yelled jumping into one of the archways.

**Me: HA you really think I was going to tell you what happens this soon. **

**Charlier: You know I can feel the typing of keyboards in rage Crystal.**

**Me: Yea well a good writer all ways lets there ardencies beg for more.**

**Charlier: Big headed much.**

**Me: Nope I know this is nothing compared to other peoples but heck might as well make the most of it while I can.**

**Charlier: True.**

**Me: Till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you.**

**Gurala: **_**Hrrr**_

**Me: Oh I give up. **


	22. Resurrection

**Me: Wow this will take awhile.**

**Charlier: What? 'Looks at reviews' Oh that. Then you best get started.**

**Me: Eeyup. To Person: Yea but thanks for the wiki page worth of information. To Zilla: Eh all I have to say is that's deep dude. And I thought I was the one with a different point of view. But yea my personal idea of what happens after death is well… I have no clue. I mean I don't believe in any religion but something has to happen after death just being stuck in an endless abyss of nothing for the rest of time is kind of a big fuck you as a reward for living as long as you have. But I don't know it just my idea of what happens ruffle.**

**Charlier: Wow that was a lot.**

**Me: I know so with out any more further or do. Enjoy.**

Resurrection

Cold, damp, dark. These are the things to describe the sibyl's home some smelly cave in the ass end of nowhere. But house cleaning was not on the sibyl's mind she was more focused on controlling her creation.

'Stupid dragon he should have listened to me. And now he's dead…my favourite pupil…' Her thoughts trailed off with the thought of missing him.

'No, no. that's silly stupid I despised that waste of flesh. And now I have what I want and my return shall come to pass.' She mused preparing the last of the incantation.

"Ah finally I'll show them that I am eternal and with this crystal dragons help I can reclaim everything I've lost." She thought out loud pulling out a knife.

"I call upon the ancients of crystal the last of the ten I pled to you give me a child of crystal so I can restore the respect and fear that we deserve." She Anointed to the havens as she slit he wrist. As the blood flowed down into the centre of the ritual cercal the crystal started to glow with a blinding light that even made the sibyl turn away I aw.

After several minuets of energy expelling from the centre the sibyl dared to look. "No. This is not right. This is not what I wanted!" She shouted steering the sleeping green and blue dragon. Who lifted a paw up to see crystals form his paw. With one deep breath of air he started laughing but then took one look at the sibyl and gave her a wide eyed look. And leaped for her throat.

As he lunged for her she hit the ground with a thud and by the time she looked up she saw the dragons blue eyes change colour to violet and had his tail blade at her throat. "How?" She crocked having trouble to breath.

"Turns out I'm to important to too many people. And being stuck in limbo gets BORING very quickly." He stopped to take one deep breath in his new but old body. "Glad you missed me."

"I like you better when you where dead." She spited.

"Hmmm well your too late…" He trailed off. "Wait how long have I been dead?" He asked removing his tail getting off her.

"Two week. Your friends have been causing quite the trouble around the world." She said dusting her self off.

"Meaning?"

"They've been rallying support to build an army against the Ix." She explained as Crystal had a look around the cave.

" '_Sigh' _Oh Charlier how much I've influenced you." He smiled. "So you've been busy trying to resurrect a crystal dragon are we." He mocked.

"You know not to mock my work. Don't you have some Fain masters to please." She said try to get him to leave.

"Ok, ok but I just need to…adjust." He said stretching his beck legs. "And besides you owe me after 'trying' to resurrect a crystal dragon to help you." He grinned making her sigh.

"Fine just don't touch anything."

**Me: Sorry this was sort but I had things I need to do sorry but school is bullshit.**

**Charlier: Here, here**

**Me: Till next time…**

**All: May crystal guide you.**

**Me: **_**Hrrr. **_**YES I said it.**


	23. Coming to Terms

**Me: Ok I'm back.**

**Charlier: And where have you been?**

**Me: Nothing but trying to update my old stuff.**

**Charlier: And?**

**Me: Well I've redone the first chapter of my first story.**

**Charlier: Why?**

**Me: For school. I thought it would be a great time to update my old work.**

**Charlier: Fair enough.**

**Me: To the reviews. To Person. Thanks but no thanks I think I've been lucky enough to be resurrected too many times.**

**Charlier: You go that damm right.**

**Me: To Zilla: Yea I guess if your dead it's a good idea to get to meet the people from before if you get my meaning. Any way on with the show.**

Coming to terms

Crystal spent the next few days with Gwilanna not talking to her the only time they did talk was when she wanted him to go out and get more mushrooms. To witch he responds with "Well if your that hungry get them your self." This usually ends up in a fight to witch both eventually give up and one or the other go out to get them.

But other from that Crystal spent his time in meditation then building clay and metal creations from pots with different liquids in, to what looked like bullets. By the end of the week he looked like he was preparing for war when he finished the last touches on his helmet.

"Why do you even bother when you've all ready been defeated by the Ix? If they beat you once they do it again." She said getting frustrated about the amount of 'junk' he brought in every day.

"Yes, yes I know that I could use Craltik steel but it would be too heavy." Crystal said ignoring her.

'_True but it was the steel meant to be used for combat 'if' we brought crystal dragons to life in are world' _Said the Fain referencing the conversation they had sometime ago.

A few days ago

Crystal was 'advised' by the Fain to control his anger and fear for the Ix and everything else by meditating. Crystal thinking it was pointless ignored the idea at first but then came to realise that the Fain weren't telling him everything still. So he decided to confront them about it in his sub-conscious.

'_So you finally listened.' _Mused the Fain taking the form of an elder dragon but its features were still blurred out by the blinding light. _'Are you ready'_

"No. I know that you have something to do with crystal dragons." Crystal said bluntly as a dragon.

'_What proof do you have of this?' _The Fain said still retaining the monotone voice.

"Simple when I was resurrected you gave the sibyl a little…push. When you did I felt that energy you gave her. It's the same energy that my shard of the origin gives off." He said laying down everything he had. It was little but all to true.

For the first time Crystal could have sworn the Fain sighed. '_When we where creating earth we gave humans the ability to adapt. The one thing we and the dragons of are world lack. So when the Ix came to be we needed a…plan B as you would say.'_

'_So we tried everything we could. Every element, every stone, every bit of clay. But in the end it was not enough. But we did learn if we could not create the means we need we would have to look…else where.' _They said as Crystal managed to put 2 and 2 together.

"The gems in the dragon realms?" He asked getting what looked like a nod from the Fain.

'_We found them…fascinating and how dragons of your world used them for multiple purposes was new. But then we saw ten clans of dragons living so close yet with out conflict.' _They explained.

"Yes I remember at the dawn of time dragons where separated into clans. And that crystal dragon originally came from ten separate clans all different but yet never harmed one enough." Crystal said remembering the history that he was taught to him when he escaped Malefor's curse.

'_Exactly but there was a problem. After a few years we didn't have enough energy to keep it there so we brought it back.' _This set off sparks in Crystal's mind. Her heard about the disappearance of the origin crystal but he thought it was just destroyed by the power it held.

'_When we took it back though it started a war between the crystal race and the rest of your world. This was not are intention we wanted peace but all we did was create another form of the Ix.' _They said these cruel words that were a spike into his heart.

"No." Crystal said coldly. "No, we were not like that. Sure we fucked up. We all did. But as you said we did the impossible to you. We adapted to a point where we let every race from every world visit. But you never thought about that now did you?" But out of the blue from his anger he grew a smile. "And now there gone and its just me now. Your only hope_ 'chuckles'_ and you want my help? After every thing I've done, people I've killed, places I've been…the people a grew to love. You want my help?"

'_Yes.'_

Crystal began to laugh to him self and finally said. "Ok then. But I'll need an arsenal. And a big one at that."

Present day

"Are you even listening to me?" Gwilanna repeated getting irritated.

"For all those who came before why can't I work in peace?" He muttered to him self.

"Since when did you care about the quiet?" She asked pulling a spider out of her noted hair.

"Ok even for me that gross. And well let's just say…" He said looking into his reflection from his helmet. " I can perform miracles given enough time. And I think I've had enough playing dead."

"Why don't you run? Start again, a new life?" She asked him making him laugh.

"I've had too many chances of a new life now. Time I used the one I have and if I die doing so…I'll die with blood on my blades and the knowledge of knowing that I took some Ix with me." He said grinning. "But there are two peaces still missing."

"What?"

"My amulet and bracer. And I know where to find them." He said heading to the cave entrance. "And don't worry about my stuff a…friend will come to pick them up soon." He said as he sifted to a dragon and took to the skies.

**Me: Well sorry this is late but a lot has happened lately.**

**Charlier: Like?**

**Me: Me and my cosine in a Livestream again and my Internet being cut off. AGAIN! Wow life's a bitch.**

**Charlier: you can say that again.**

**Me: I know and I will so when I do upload it will be at school or when ever I can. So till next time.**

**All: May crystal guide you.**

**Gurala: **_**Hrrr**_

**Me: Damm it! **


End file.
